Spiderlillies
by TheHeavyRains
Summary: She was a part of his past and a part of his future. She watched with an amused fascination the battle of wits between L and Kira . Pink lips curled into a soft smile , a smile that could chill you to the bones , a silver tongue that could entrap your very soul and her eyes that would see everything - Her rich crimson eyes .
1. Chapter 1

( **Disclaimer : I do not own Death note or any characters except my OC or any new character I introduce ! Death Note belongs to the amazing Creators !)**

 **Chapter 1:  
** The crisp winter air brought the painful twinge of Frostbite through the open glass windows of a room the pale skin merely grew paler but no motion was made to acknowledge it merely fingers remained pressed up against the glass as though tracing an invisible line , one pale hand remained curled over knees covered in simple cotton pants devoid of any specific color while a light black shirt covered the persons front , a slender figure hidden beneath the shirt , loose strands of silvery white hair pulled up in a bun , a few escaping tendrils framing an equally pale face with gentle pink lips every aspect seemed void of any emotion expect the wide crimson eyes this very person bore , eyes that calculated and watched like a it had a very mind of its own /

" Are you going to keep the windows open S ?" A monotone voice asked from the door of the room , a young boy not pass the age of 13 with a mop of raven hair a slouched back , long sleeved white shirt and baggy blue jeans enquired in a voice that showed no emotion . The person never replied simply gazing outside without giving him any acknowledgement .

" S will you not speak ? you did not come downstairs for dinner as well , it would have been our final dinner together i wished to speak to you " The boy kept up his asking while slowly walking into the room, bare footed rubbing his toes together an only sign that he was infact anxious for an answer from the person sitting on the chair . Getting no reply he made his way over standing abit closer to the back of the chair hands in the pocket of the faded jeans " You know I cannot influence any decision here but I promise I will . ... "

" Do not concern yourself with me Lawliet " A voice cut through his talk with a cold finality " I will either be okay or die its not your concern anymore " the tone was pure ice with a hint of release " You have better things to do than waste your precious time on me " The silver strands moved along with the persons head to gaze at Lawliet , crimson eyes watched with a cold gaze as she stood from the chair , a small duffel bag lay by her feet that was all she had in this world the very contents of this small bag.

Lawliet actually stumbled abit strong emotions taking hold of him for the first time when he saw her stand with such cold gaze and demeanor yet he willed himself not to show them . The Girl continued to speak not caring of him in this moment " I will be gone by the morning , i just need a little light and i will be soon out of your way , you know the darkness scares me " She looked at him once before fingering the little necklace she wore , a single S which was inlaid with small rubies the only possession she had left of her childhood or the childhood she remembered .

" Where will you go ?" Lawliet tried to keep his cool detached demeanor in his voice while wide eyes took in the appearance of the girl desperately trying to burn it into his very memory . " I dont know , i will try to find something soon " S replied devoid of any emotion while her crimson gaze gazed above his head for a split second before returning to look at him, " No orphange wants to take in a girl with red eyes and a pale skin , it seems im considered devilish " Pink lips curled into a small smile while fingers played with the chain in an unconscious manner .

For the first time in a long time Lawliet could not articulate a single sentence , the highest IQ of all a genius could not ask her anything " Money ?" He could not digest the thought of her alone in the world without money or any safety ` There must be a way ` he furiously thought to himself knuckles clenching inside his pockets ` She couldn't go and leave him but he did not have a single inkling of what to do . All this while as he furiously tried to think of something his outside demeanor remained calm and cold which is exactly what the young girl saw , it was what she had expected anyway from him , the genius soon to be the greatest detective in the world and who was she to him anyway ? "

" I have some , Watari has arranged for me to be taken in by a women's shelter far from here but im pretty sure they will soon throw me out because of my eyes " S replied calmly playing with her chain " Go Lawliet you must be having cases to solve " Lawliet tried to force words out of his mouth but nothing escaped him , not even the softest of whimpers or broken words he turned from her and walked away slowly as he tried so hard to not turn back and look at her still standing there her being drenched in the pale moonlight . He would speak to Watari yes he would and he would make sure she stayed here , he refused to lose her this way . With a new determination he walked out foregoing the expression that remained in her face , the saddest of smiles as she whispered to herself

" Stay safe Lawliet "

That night was the last time he saw her for a very long time

 **(^^ Please Review and Favorite !Lots of Love ! See you next time !**  
 **TheHeavyRains )**


	2. Chapter 2

**( Thank you to all those who favourited my story ! Im truely grateful to all those who took the time to read it as well . Im hoping for your continued support throughout this story ! And Disclaimer ! I do not own Death note or its chracters it belongs solely to its creators ! I only own my OC and any new characters i introduce )**

( Time Skip ! Flashbacks will tell the story of the years in between )

CHAPTER 2: Rebirth

There was a deep and frightening uproar happening all over the world , this uproar soon took the form of two avenging sides like the black and white chess pieces on the board . One wrong turn and its " checkmate " both sides played extremely carefully weighing out their options , calculating the ascend pushing away the barest percent of descend . It was funny actually,watching this game both sides playing so hard to undermine each other raising the stakes , twirling the board , moving the pieces to fit their own game . They did not care about the shields protecting their fortresses , if the first line of defense gave out , there was always the second , the third , the forth , numerous lines arranged in ways that would be considered as "collateral damage" and be brushed away without even being spared a second thought , graves would be dug and flowers placed to counteract the fact that everything stinked of the effects of a game .

The sweet scent a disguise to the actual darkness of the game . One could actually consider this as a game of tennis in the metaphorical sense , watching the opponents hit hard , each side defending their interests while working on breaking the very foundations of the other side. However one cannot always defend , to win you actually have to attack . And Attack ? Gladly there was an abundance of it . To many this uproar was something to latch onto an leech off , for some just something to talk about like the various news channels and cheap knock off programmes that began appearing on tv shows . The Criminals and Mafia lords were being wiped cleaned , like coffee marks off a pristine white table . People rejoiced in the fact that they were being protected by this force which cannot be seen or heard nut still heard their deep rooted fears . It had a name , a name that became a source of admiration – KIRA and other side hell bent on catching this Kira was a single letter , a single old English gothic letter L , The worlds greatest detective , a faceless entity who was responsible for solving the most challenging cases in the world . This was not a simple game of Cops And Robbers, this was a battle of wits and pride.

Settling on a white couch with legs curled up beneath her elegantly sipping on a cup of warm hot chocolate , silvery white hair pulled up in a messy bun ,S watched the news with a bored expression , or what could be considered as bored by people however Crimson eyes scanned the news while a laptop remained perched up on her side displaying the letter **S** in the same gothic script.

" My My this game is getting interesting , maybe i should dip in as well ". Pink lips curled into a soft smile , eyes lighting up in amusement . The gaze fell on the side tab displaying a list of admitted students at the prestigious To Ho University students , the top Two geniuses.

"Yagami Light and Hideki Ryuga , I guess its time I meet you ".

Drink finished , she rose from the couch passing by the table , an eerie glow of pale white light making her eyes stand out more , this light came from an array of computers all on and tracking movements , lines of codes appearing on the screen before disappearing . Pressing down on one of the buttons she spoke " Its Me I need a car to pick me up in half an hour and make it quick , destination To Ho university " No extra words were spoken just a simple " Yes "was spoken back .

Dissapearing into the bedroom , a simple dark red dress was slipped on , silk black stockings pulled on over shapely legs ,classy high heals stepped into, the silvery strands adjusted to fit inside a net and a wig of bouncy raven curls adorned her head now which hung almost to her waist , Her crimson gaze hidden beneath bright blue contacts , bracelets adorned her pale wrists and her most loved S pendent hidden inside a silver locket which hung on her neck by a thin silver chain , the appearance that was present a minute ago disappeared to take this form with a smile "S "had now become Suki Masomi , the 3rd student to rank the highest in all of Japan.

" Let The games now begin "

 **( ^^ Please review and Favorite ! until next time  
TheHeavyRains )**


	3. Chapter 3

**[ Disclaimer ! I do not own Death Note it belongs solely to its creators ! I only own Suki or any other characters i may introduce ! A big thank you to all those who viewed , favourited and reviewed my story !]**

Chapter 3 : First Meetings

The auditorium was packed with students each curiously looking around trying to gauge what the atmosphere of their fellow students would mean for their future years here in the university their eyes alight with excitement. No one had even the slightest inclination of what soon going to occur in absolute subtlety within these very walls , Lights Dimmed , Speeches by the dean and teachers were given promising a good faculity , atmosphere overall a good education .

However nothing even registered in the mind of a certain caramel hair coloured boy , whose eyes actually betrayed for once that he was in fact bored , a master in both his grades as well as pretence his overactive mind worked the entire time the speeches ran on and on , Plans were formed some ideas ditched and ways of achieving those plans constructed. As always he was dressed to impress looking like the perfect honour student , a genius , the freshman representative – Yagami Light .

" And Now the freshman representatives for this year class , please welcome them on stage " The deans voice cut through his concentration and his eyes focussed back on the dean , sighing he merely looked at himself to make sure he still looked perfect .

" Yagami Light " The mere utterance of his name caused a wave of mummer to go through the crowd , all stating that he was the genius , the student to top the exams . None of this was a surprise to Light , he was all of this yet he was much more than that , The faceless entity known as Kira , The self proclaimed God of the new world . He stood walking towards the stage and once standing gave one of his brightest smiles to the audience.

" Hideki Ryuga " A tall figure approached the stage but he was the very epitome of well ...underdressed and sloppy , a slightly slouched back, long sleeved crumpled tshirt and baggy jeneas coupled with wide eyes which were hosting large dark circles . Something about him rubbed Light off in the wrong way , Maybe it was his appearance ? His lack of sense in dressing appropriately ?

" And Finally we are extremely proud to announce that this year there are 3 students who have tied together for the stand of the top students in Japan , The final student Miss Suki Masomi " The dean proudly announced stepping back . The first image Light saw was the thick raven curls that framed an attractive face , her gait was smooth yet the smile on her face was the most genuine look Light had ever seen , she look overjoyed to actually be here which was evident in the way she stood next to the slouched student not at all bothered by his appearance.

All this hardly important to Light however it would help cement his image as a hard working student if he engaged in polite conversations with the fellow top students, afterall Light Yagami was the perfect student and it was expected of him . His attention focused on giving the freshman representative speech which in all honesty was very formal and had no actual feelings behind it but regardless he continued , his fellow students were also expected to relay the speech and so they did . Hideki Ryuuga held the paper from his fingertips and his voice was so monotonous , he was not even trying to actually speak to the audience .

All this already caused Light to be mentally irritated at him . Finally it was the turn of Miss Suki Masomi and she stepped forward with a soft smile " I will not be talking off the paper since I know most of you are already asleep so I will keep this short and sweet . I am truely grateful for this opportunity and I hope that I will be someone who everyone can be proud of , Please take care of me " her bow was perfect and respectful many of the students actually looked interested as well as amused at her words . Light himself for the first time quite impressed and actually looked forward to talk to her but a strange sensation irked him he felt as if he had seen her before somewhere , she looked oddly familiar . The roar of clapping roused him from his thinking and he stepped down quickly just as the other two stepped down as well Suki was ahead of him by a few steps .

" Miss Suki ?" Light hurried up to catch up to her while maintaining his calm demenor , he couldn't shake the feeling that he had indeed seen her before and it clearly did not help that the Shinigami Ruyk was crackling with laughter , he noticed that the slouched figure belonging to Ryuga who had his mouth slightly ajar as though stopped forcibly as he was asking a question , shaking his head he turned to face Suki who had now stopped next to their seats with a small smile " Yes Light ?" Her voice was soft yet held a tone that had an undercurrent of something Light could not actually place .

" Forgive me if I sound rude but have we met before ? You look really familiar to me?" He maintained the sheepish embarrassed look a normal boy would have when asking this question . Her laugh was deep yet incredibly rich while still remaining soft , that was when Light Noticed her oceanic blue eyes so incredibly warm that Light had to halt his thinking for a minute .  
" ' _Wait What ?since when do I actually describe eyes and appearance like that ?'_ Light internal thoughts hit him hard .

" You don't remember me Light ? Did I make such a fleeting impression ?" Suki looked actually hurt and disappointed something that developed a pang of guilt in Lights heart and unconsciously he hurried to reassure her " Its not that ! I just... " Struggling hard to come up with words Light fumbled which caused Suki to let out a small laugh " Im just playing with you Light I understand that you cannot place me , Remember i work at the bakery you frequented a few weeks to collect cupcakes for your mother ?" .  
Suddenly Light could place her in his memories , she had been the girl to ring up his orders that he had to pick up for his mother, the cupcakes had been so delicious that His little sister Sayu had demanded more and thus Light had to frequent the shop a few times , it was a while back so he didn't remember her then but now he did .  
" Oh I remember you now , im sorry i could not before " he replied a little too earnestly for his liking.  
" Thats alright " Suki shook her head causing the thick raven curls to bounce due to the slight movement , " Since we are fellow students now I guess we will see more of each other now wont we?" she enquired with a soft smile and Light nodded ignoring the shinigami who could not stop snickering _" was ryuk to act crazy around attractive girls ? wait ? why am I thinking attractive ?"_ Lights inner voice brought his thoughts to a halt " Yes Im sure we will "

" Light ? I think the student behind you has something to say to you " Suki's clear soft voice broke his concentration , indeed on turning back the slouched figure of Hideki Ryuuga had followed them and was without any intention of disguising was listening to their conversation , before he could say anything Suki bowed and replied " I have to go now Light im getting late i will see you during classes " without waiting for an answer Suki walked away unknowing to the fact that large panda like eyes had remained hawked on her since she was an unknown piece in this game .

 **( Review and favourite , Your views are appreciated ^^ see you next time ^^  
TheHeavyRains)**


	4. Chapter 4

**( Disclaimer I do not own Death Note or any of the characters , they belong solely to its creators , I also do not own any of the Cameo Characters that may appear , they belong to their creators ! I only own S or any other characters I may introduce !)**

Chpter 4 : Company

"No No No " S sighed in total exasperation thumbing through the clothes that hung in her closet , she needed to be Suki Masomi a girl next door and needed slightly cute clothes which pissed S off royally , she hated cute clothes , her entire wardrobe consisted of either black or white colour , occasionally a little red thrown in . Sighing much more loudly she simply ran her fingers through her luscious silver hair pulling it up securing it in a bun " I have nothing to wear !"

" Is there a problem Miss ?" A smooth husky voice enquired from the doorway , turning quickly S smiled , a real genuine smile perhaps a little too eager , her crimson eyes trained on a man whose figure towered over her with a lazy smirk on his face , his raven hair had grown slightly longer framing his face that had a jawline worth millions , his eyes however were a dull reddish brown full of dark promises and seduction. Adorning a jacket over a white tee , a scarf of royal blue around his neck , S's eyes slid down his sinfully perfect body to the charcoal black jeans that hung deliciously on his hips. The mans smirk curled up devilshly as he approached her , S couldnt help but think of a panther which stalked its prey , the gait so seductive yet screaming danger , a lone arm boxed her in between the rock hard planes of his body and the door of her closet.

" Silent today S ?, My my we have to alert the media it had never happened before , has the sight of me after so many months fuddled your brain ? are your sinful lips unable to open up to speak ? or should we use them in a more passionate manner ?" His eyes trained on hers tempting her to press her lips to his , he expected that kiss but he did not expect what she said

" Sebby !"

" Dont call me that" he replied annoyed slightly

" But I want to " S whined her lips curling into a pout

" I have a name S " Sighing he trained his gaze on her less heated more annoyed

" But calling you sebby is my special way of making you special !"

" I dont want to be special of your special , you know what i want"

" But you are ! your sebby to me " S grinned and looped her arm through his " Help me find something to wear ! "

" Something to wear ? why are you planning on getting naked ?" The ever present smirk on ' Sebby's' face turned devilish " I shall be happy to assist you in undressing "

" No ! i wont be undressing around you period " A black tipped nail wiggled infront of his face as S huffed in irritation .

" Your just teasing me S"

" I am not !"

" Yes you are "

" No im not ! "

" Are you both done flirting yet? My ..." A rich monotonous voice floated in from the main room , the effect on S wad immediate , Crimson eyes widened and all Sebby heard was a shriek and the same voice " Get off me S ! My tea !"

" How dare you think about the dam tea ! you idiot !"

" Idiot ? What ... Stop it ! "

An exasperated sigh escaped 'Sebby' forcing himself from leaning against the closet door to walk to the main room , the sight that greeted him was enough to be the source of amusement for him for a long time , the ever so cold S's face was full of pure happiness as she clutched a certain blueish black haired boy to herself , the boy shrieked and struggled against her ,his porcelain skin flushed as a result of the struggle he put up so as to not be smothered by S who had a death-grip on him , but neither him nor Sebby could deny the light curl of his lips which showed he was secretly pleased with this reception . His wide blue eyes looked over to Sebby a silent communication passing between them and individual smiles remained on their faces.

" Honestly S get off me " The boy huffed and pushed the girl who was clutching him in a hug rubbing her cheeks on his .

" No ! You little blue boy have not graced me with as much as a phone call for the last 8 months ! " S ruffled his inkish blue hair and pouted her big crimson eyes giving him an almost puppy like look .

" I ... um .. " Huffing the boy looked away before her words registered in his mind " Boy ? im not a boy im 16 ! " Blue eyes widened in slight anger which only flamed further when he saw a black clad figure struggling not to laugh , " Why are you laughing Sebastian ! Stop it "

Sebastians lips curled into a devilish smirk as he watching the boy being smothered by affection by S " But young master you are lacking in the height department " In a flourish a steaming cup of Earl Grey was presented to the boy who merely glared at him " Im Ciel Phantomhive i dont need height to make people cower beneath me , now S did you find him ? Your so called killer Kira ?"

The very atmosphere in the room dropped and in an instant arms were slack around him eventually pulled back , it was the expected reaction from S , her demenor has changed , Ciels blue eyes focused on her Crimson eyes which at the moment betrayed no emotion , gone was the playful girl from a few mins ago in her place was simply detachment .

" Oh I did indeed actually , it wad surprising how disgustingly normal his actual life is " S accepted the cup of tea placed in her hand by Sebastian, poised ever so elegantly next to Ciel her expression serious" A student how unoriginal " Pink lips placed on the delicate rim of the cup as she took a sip.

" A student ? " Ciels attention was completely focussed on her although his voice screamed unimpressed

" A student ? why S and young master is it all not so perfect ?" Sebastian enquired with a soft smirk

" Light Yagami , a genius , a killer and mostly an idiot " S hummed softly

" An idiot he really is " Ciels lips curled into a soft devious smirk

"Colours " S replied unconsciously "Every colour has itd meaning , Light Yagami is the red , relentless and vicious but hides under the pretence of being beautiful , L is blue , silence is his strong point he attacks without any warning "

" And what are you S ?" Ciel and Sebastians eyes remained trained on her neither hiding their inquisitiveness .

" Me ? Oh im black , i will dissolve them both " S replied without thinking

" They will drown "

( **A Big thank you to all those you reviewed and followed ! Until next time !^^ TheHeavyRains )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Kira over Cupcakes ?

( Disclaimer I do not own Death Note or any of the characters , they belong solely to its creators , I also do not own any of the Cameo Characters that may appear , they belong to their creators ! I only own S or any other characters I may introduce !)

Yagami Light was in honest words Pissed , the aura that surrounded him literally resembled a balck hole such which was enough to make the Gothic Rag Doll Shinigami Ryuk Chuckle incessantly as he hovered over the genius , you could practically taste his distaste in the air . Light had never been so humiliated before , such audacity to push him over to the edge , the blatant show of disrespect that occurred during the entrance ceremony grated on his nerves . The sloppy dressed Genius at the ceremony was infact the world famous detective known for solving the most challenging cases in the world in a jiffy and the sole obstacle in his path of being the God of the new World was L . To say that Light was furious was an understatement , L had mocked him by so easily stating who he was as though by Light knowing it would not make even the slightest of issues , L considered Light to be unable to actually do anything , he disrespected the powers of Kira while stating that he did indeed suspect Light of being Kira .

However the very minute he stepped foot inside the gates of the university Kira faded away and Light Yagami took his place , a smile which was enough to fool anyone Hell he had fooled his family easily so what were a bunch of people then ? Quickly he slipped out a piece of paper from his hands checking the schedule for the class he had first , he already knew which building the class would be held but he needed to remain a freshman who would behave exactly on his first day .

" Hey Light " The gruff sandpaper like throaty voice of Ryuk interrupted his musings as he hovered above him like a limp doll with wings .  
Light merely tilted his head abit to show the shinigami that he was listing to whatever had caught his fancy at that moment .  
" Im gonna go for abit , don't get killed or caught while im gone , id hate to loose my source of entertainment " without waitinf for a response in a creeky rustle of wings he flew away , Light was surprised but shook his head and kept walking , Damm that Shinigami always a source of unrest for him .

In a matter of few minutes he arrived at the door of the classroom and looked up checking if anyone was there , his honey coloured eyes lightly grazed across the class before coming in contact with a pair of bright blue ones which were staring at him , A Small smile made its way on his lips as he watched her wave at him .Taking a seat besides her Light noticed a rather large Box that rested besides her But decided not to bring that up ... yet .

Suki Masomi the 3rd student to stand with Light in the top scores was dressed in a long sleeved soft green shirt and a simple pair of black jeans coupled with a pair of ballet flats . Her Raven Locks were piled up high in a ponytail and her neck adorned a simple silver locked , relatively simple compared to the other girls that piled up tons of makeup .  
"Suki "  
"Light"  
They both uttered their first names at the same time causing Suki to smile while Light watched her with an amused expression.  
" Oh before I forget id like to pass on my mothers thank you wishes for the cupcakes that I picked up last week they were delicious " Light decided to play the charmer and leaned his head on his elbow , a warm inviting smile remained on his lips he still had no idea what use she could be to him but he could always use a few spare pawns .  
" Why thank you Light ill be sure to relay it to the owner as well " Suki replied while twisting a pencil between her fingers balancing it while giving him a soft smile " I do hope that you continue to come over there , im pretty sure your mom is going to love the new cakes coming out this week "  
Light hummed thoughfully while glancing at her with a playful expression " Is that incentive for seeing you more ? or a way to make me buy more cakes ? Im going to become fat "" he was awarded by the rich laughter of Suki who covered her mouth with her hand trying rather unsuccessfully to hide her laughter

" Fat ? Oh God All the girls of the Light Yagami Fan club will kill me , no one will ever find my body , maybe they will ask Kira to kill me " Pink lips curled into a mischievous smile as wide blue eyes stared at Light pretending not to notice the very demeanor of Light that had changed for a split second , his cool facade had broken for a mere instant . Behind the blue eyes the cold crimson eyes focused on the rapidly changing numbers that stayed above Lights head .

Hook ... Line... and Sinker

Lights eyes focused on her , that was his chance ! to figure out her views on Kira and see just how useful she would be , Changing his voice to slightly warmer one Light chuckled " Suki you should not say that , I don't think Kira is like that at all , but regardless what are your views on Kira ?" he could almost conceal his interest ... almost . He watched as Suki hummed thoughtfully looking at him straight in the eyes.

" Kira ? well in my honest opinion ... i have no opinion " Resting her own head over her elbow Suki replied with nonchalance " I see the confusion on your face Light let me explain " she cut him off without letting him speak " I don't think im in a position to say if I do or do not support Kira. Kira is like the stormy weather to me , his presence is very much needed , he is cleansing the dirt and the misery but too much of him is also flooding the earth , people are afraid of him Light , yesterday as I was doing my shift I saw a little boy throwing a tantrum over a rather expensive cake and the mother threatened to tell Kira his name and the child looked so fearful , forms of employment are staying blank on the name columns since they don't know who actually Kira is and are scared but on the other side the crime rates are dropping and many are finally getting the justice they rightfully deserve . Its just that i don't think im in a position to decide if Kira is good or bad " Shrugging soft Suki turned away for a brief minute to pick up the box lying next to her .

Light Yagami on the other hand was actually in a stupor , He had never even thought of this side of the coin but in the end was it all not for the good ? a little fear and unrest is better than the crimes committed by these depraved people criminals everyday , No Kira was good , a necessity in the end , he would cleanse the world of the filth, so lost in thought that Light did not notice the small smirk resting on Sukis face , S had appeared for a brief second and Suki retreated before she came back .

" Here Light " Suki hummed handing him a mini cupcake breaking his thoughts " its a new recipe tell me how it is "  
Light unwrapped it quickly obliging her ... Honestly he needed that Sugar now .

Neither of them noticed the panda eyed detective listing in from a few feet away . His Black eyes narrowed for a brief second ... Suki Masomi was now at 4%.

( **Thank you to all who reviewed and took the time to read my story ! I hope for your continued support ! until next time !**

 **TheHeavyRains)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt 6 : Classroom conversations

 _ **(**_ **Disclaimer I do not own Death Note or any of the characters , they belong solely to its creators , I also do not own any of the Cameo Characters that may appear , they belong to their creators ! I only own S or any other characters I may introduce !)**

" The fact that you have no opinion is quite the diplomatic answer" A Dull monotonous voice quietly yet rudely interrupted the conversation between Light and Suki without even the slightest care regarding their personal space . Pale hands covered with long almost billowing white sleeves of a baggy shirt that clearly looked rumpled coupled with faded blue jeans and inquisitive panda eyes courtesy of many many sleepless nights L stood before his ' fellow students ' one who looked pissed and the other merely surprised . Bringing his thumb to his chapped lips L bit it ever so softly as he approached them , instantly taking his place besides Suki bringing his knees up to his chest making the girl shift slightly and sit up straighter which made Light narrow his eyes ever so slightly .

" How is my lack of opinion diplomatic?" Suki hummed bright blue eyes focussing on 'Ryuuga' intent on knowing just how he felt while S who hid behind Suki's facade was getting slowly agitated .  
" The lack of opinion clearly states repression , your trying to procure a socially acceptable answer that will not result in people judging you " L replied with the same lack luster voice biting hiss thumb while watching the raven head with a calculating gaze , filing away each movement , each expression or words that came from her , he needed to evaluate this girl so that he could focus on Light Yagami and besides Lights reactions to her were quite the twists ," People are of 2 basic personality types ".

" Ryugga people are of a 3rd type as well you know ... but then again the fact that you see people as only having two types is awfully ignorant of you " Suki smiled softly ignoring the amused look of Light as he watched them interact " The third kind of people are people who genuinely don't care , its not directly affecting them so they don't care and this must be a revelation to you but they do exist " she raised her hand slightly , gentle fingers running through the floppy mane of L's messy hair combing the wayward strands in place " its not right to categorize people or put them in boxes honestly its slightly offensive , people can suprise you ... god did you brush your hair ? its incredibly messy " Suki smiled warmly at L as S took immense pleasure in the way L's body language screamed confused.

" _Then again_ "S thought to herself" _L had never cared about invading someones personal space so why should she not return the favour ?_ Suki turned to Light and picked up the box lying in her lap, "so Light did you like it ? you still have not told me if i should start my campaign to convince my manager to put this on the menu ?" she enquired from Light who looked extremely pleased at her shouting down L who still gazed at Suki with a confused expression.

" Its quite delicious actually , i wont mind dropping by to get some for myself " Lights warm eyes gazed at Suki as his mind digested the fact that finally he had a pawn he could used , a rather useful pawn actually but her intelligence was also a minor threat but then again he could always write her name in his Death note if things got out of hand ignoring the fact that Ryuk had chosen this moment to gaze at Suki with a very amused expression ,Light was grateful that no one except him could see the shinigami otherwise he would have a massive commotion on his hands to clean up .  
Suki's smiled widened at his words " I hope your not saying all this just to impress me Light ... oh wait a moment" a lone finger rested under her chin as she looked at Light with playfulness " Light Yagami Mr Popular does not impress , Girls work to Impress him don't they ?" .Lights lips curled into a small geninue smile " maybe he is wanting too impress you " he replied leaning closer laying the charm on thick which only caused Suki to chuckle and turn to L who was watching their interration with wide calculating panda eyes .

" Ryuuga try these" Suki handed him a mini cupcake not anticipating the speed at which he devoured it and reached for another holding the 2nd piece in a delicate way before devoured it as well taking the box from her and finishing the rest without a single care in the world , Suki's eyes widened as she spoke hesitantly " or you could keep the rest i suppose ..."

" White chocolate and caramel with a hint of vanilla , your good Suki , are you a baker ? but then again since you baked theses its obvious is it not ? anyways can you bake more for me ? I m willing to pay for them" L fired off questions without letting Suki answer , he had gotten over his momentary lapse of attention and now L was intrigued even more with this girl , biting his thumb he waited for Suki to answer.

Suki hummed with a rather playful smile on her lips as she answered L " Sure i suppose it depends on whether i think your worthy of my cupcakes are not , they are perfect and i deem who eats them, oh look the teacher is here" Turning away from L and Light she focused on the teacher drowning out all the activities around her , while wide blue eyes played the part of the attentive student , Crimson eyes that hid beneath the blue narrowed with pure hate .. How S hated that sugar deprived detective ...

L's finger took a moment to send a particular blank message from his cell ...  
A certain aged man sitting in a rather fancy car pocketed his phone on receiving a blank message , it looked like L had found a suspect ... he had more digging to do

 **( Thank you to all those who reviewed and took the time to read my stories ! Until next time !**  
 **TheHeavyRains)**


	7. Chapter 7

**( Disclaimer : I Dont own any of the characters except Suki or any other characters i Introduce everything else belongs to the original creators ! )**

 **Chpt 7 : Classroom Conversations 2**

The rustling of paper combined with the scratching of pens , a few yawns with eye rolls of pure boredom , that dictated the very atmosphere of the class that Suki was a part of . Ofcourse it didnt help that A certain pair of panda eyes were -unashamedly -staring at her without a single apology and honestly that was not even the slightest bit stressful for Suki , what tipped her over the edge was the pure malice that radiated off the boy sitting on the other side of her . Honey colored eyes would pay attention on the board and dutifully take down notes however Suki saw the glances he kept giving her and L , his eyes would narrow slightly before focusing back on the teacher .

Suki remained quiet , playing her role to top notch perfection since she had acquired and accomplished stage 1 of her plan , the plan which mind you had to be revised because of L butting his pale nose into her business , her goal was to catch the attention of both Light and L . She would play a silent melody , making them curious and invested in her before she actually started causing mayhem ... thats what Ciel and Sebastian were here for . A playful smile appeared on her lips as her cell vibrated , pretending to be sneaky she leaned back and unlocked her screen seeing the message icon blink up at her instantly catching the attention of both the geniuses .

The screen displayed a text worded _" Honey and milk orders are ready please collect them at the earliest "_

Suki sighed while S's smirk widened at the message , shaking her head she slipped the cell inyo her bag just as the bell signaled the end of the class .

" Good Lord am I tired already" Suki rested her head on her hands , which only caused Light to watch her amused and L bored .

" Your lucky then , since its the first day we only have one class " Light replied glancing at the detective who was still staring at Suki

" Are you serious ? God yes i can go to my shift early then !" A bubble of happy laughter escaped Suki as she stood fingers picking up her black bag while holding her cell against her hip her raven locks swaying from the movement .

" Thats true what time is your shift ?" Light enquired while glancing at L who himself has stood in his hunched back manner slowly approaching Suki " Um Ryuuga what are you doing ?" Lights words caused Suki to turn sharply to face L as she took a moment to take in how close he was before a scowl marred her face " Ryuuga what are you doing ? "

" I merely wanted an answer from you , regarding you baking me cakes and sweets " L replied his eyes trained on Suki trying to unnerve her , in his opinion people let alot slip when they were uncomfortable and right now any info was alot regarding her.

" First , i said i will think about it , but your welcome to come to the bakery and order one i have made , second ..." Suki converged on L much to the disbelief of Light and snapped her fingers infront of her " Personal space Ryuuga , back off dont be a pervert "Scrowling she crossed her arms staring at L

" Im .. a pervert ?" L's face looked blank and incredibly childlike as he took in her words his raven eyes looking abit lost .

" Yes you are , so stop " Suki sighed and crossed L looking at Light once before leaving the class " Its at 3pm come by if your free , you too Ryugga " Humming softly she dissapered leaving Light aka Kira amused and Ryuuga aka L slightly intrigued , he needed to know what that message was.

 **( Thank you all for your continued support ! and I hope for more of your support as the story progresses ! Until Next Time !  
TheHeavyRains^^)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**( Disclaimer : I do not own Death note or any of the cameo characters they belong to their original creators ! I only own Suki or any other character I introduce ,)  
**

Chpt 8 : Rewind

The loud chime of a clock interrupted S's thoughts , it had struck 5pm and the time-frame for her to remain here was getting tighter as each second clocked by , she had to be out by 7pm , she was needed somewhere , she could feel it , a certain detective would come today even if Light did not . An assortment of ready cakes in their cool display cases were in front her while she herself packed a few large cookies in various packets , the steady hum of the sealing machine giving her mind ample time to think . _L how she detested him_ , however inorder too have her bit of fun she had to force L to notice her , the payback would be so worth it .

A small chilling curl of her lip had no audience what so ever , brushing the crumbs off her hands she looked over once to the clock tapping her fingers against the counter in pure frustration . Her gaze fell on the blinking light of her phone , curiously she swiped the screen before tapping in the hidden password where a single message waited her

" _Stop with your incessant fidgeting, looking at you has got me irritated "_ Her gaze shot up narrowing in all the people currently occupying the seats , she knew who had sent it but she could not see her anywhere. It was obvious that Sebastian or Ciel had sent her to keep an eye on her , _the nerve of those two !_ They were in a world of hurt once she saw them again later in the night . But then again They had been really protective her from the day she happened to cross paths with them , just thinking of that day brought mixed feelings up in S , she would be forever grateful to them for looking after her .

The meeting had been in easier words ... a little bloody and totally unconventional S had never forgotten a single minute of that day . Ciel that little demon child and Sebastian the flirtatious but deadly man were the most important people in her life . A gentle genuine smile appeared on S's lips , they were her family , not by blood but by heart which ran deeper than any blood relation.

 **Flashback :**

" _**Its like Ice and it hurts , the cold swords digging into my skin but atleast I feel alive again " Formerly Pink lips were blue , tangled and knotted tresses hung limp , their glorious silver colour hidden by the dirt of living on the streets , soaked clothes hung like dead weight on overly pale skin . S sat in a hidden corner in an alley , the heavens had opened up and torrents of cold rain had soaked her for 2 days now , she was tired and cold , her pale arms hiding something small in a bubble wrap sheet , fingers wiped the surface of the sheet elicting a low yet definite sounds from beneath the sheet , two black kittens mewed up at her their green gaze on her as she shushed them " Its okay , i know your hungry and so am I " blue lips tried to smile at the kittens but failed .  
Resting her head back against the wall , water streaking across her face in little rivulets yet Her crimson gaze was still fierce and relentless , The Womens Orphanage had thrown her out after 2 months when no one came to ask for her again , S had expected it anyway , the money she owned used up in the last 5 months of her living on the streets , she wouldn't deny that her state was not good . **_

_**A piercing shot rung breaking her musings her eyes narrowing and stance becoming defensive instantly , it was farily close to her and without any doubt it had happened .. whatever had right next to her , standing up she clutched the kittens close her hand slipping into the frayed pocket of her pant to grasp the cold metal of a knife , sharp and incredably deadly in her hands . " Get back here you brat !" Loud and pissed off voice rang clear and the squelching noise of hurried footsteps were coming her way , by the noise of it , it sounded like 3 people , one a child by the sound of it . S stood hidden in the shadows as they came into her view , a young boy hurried a few steps infront of her dretched , his blue eyes wide with fear followed by 2 burly men , S moved silently her footsteps light using the shadows as her rout to come closer to the men who were ready to snatch the child .**_

 _ **Taking a deep breath she moved behind them knocking one of the mans legs from under him and plunging the knife straight into his lower spine and twisting it hard causing him to scream out alerting the other man who lunged for her missing the way she hauled her leg up in a perfect arch knocking his head to the side and breaking his jaw as he hit the pavement . Hurriedly she caught the little boys hand and pulled him away to another alley before he stopped his gaze on a tall man , dressed entirely in black .**_

 _ **The pouring rain did not bother him yet his chilling smile did not seem to say that he cared , the boy next to her dropped her hand his demeanour changing in an instant " Your Late " he state authoritatively , causing the man to chuckle " Forgive me Young master but you were being saved anyway " an umbrella shielded her from the rain while the boy looked up at her with a heavy gaze**_

 _ **" Your swift and extremely good with that knife , you obviously have no where to go , Sebastian take her with us " He turned sliding on a heavy coat without S could answer him . The man named Sebastian smiled at her , although it looked like he was calculating her " Come along Miss you have piqued my masters intrest , and it looks like you will die if you spend another hour in the rain " he walked with her holding her hand in a firm yet gentle grip**_

 _ **S had no idea what she had invited by saving the boy**_

 _ **(**_ **End of flashback )**

Still holding onto a half sealed packet with a warm genuine smile on her lips was the Image that L saw on stepping through the door of the bakery.

( **Thank you all for your support ! until next time ! TheHeavyRains ^^)**


	9. Chapter 9

**( Im so sorry Ive been MIA for a while ! real life got to me however im back now ! Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note or any of its characters or any of the cameo characters that appear ! I only own Suki and S ! )**

Chapter 9 : L's thoughts

"Suki Masomi , age 18 yrs , daughter of Elizabeth and Yusuke Masomi , born on the 20th of June her parents met in England during one of her fathers business trips . Her mother is Elizabeth Maxfield a professor of linguistics while her father is a businessman in the corporate sector . They were settled in England for majority of Miss Sukis life but have recently moved to Japan for a period of 3yrs . Her fathers company has expanded the main branch and it required him to come back here and manage it . Miss Suki has exceptionally high grades and her noted interests are reading and baking " The steady quiet voice of Watari filled the room while holding onto a transparent file as he relayed the requested information about Suki Masomi the very person of interest for L .

He did understand why L requested her file urgently since she had a vague connection to Light Yagami their current suspect. His eyes partly hidden by the thick glasses a necessary evil due to his old age yet nevertheless still sharp and calculating focussed on the hunched over Detective who was devouring the bowl of sugar cubes with a fervour .

"Address " L murmured catching the sugar cube between his fingertips before popping it into his mouth

"Interestingly she does not live very far from this hotel L , a mere 15mins journey by car "

" The posh buildings here ?" L enquired, his black cesspool eyes trained on Watari " But of course with her parents in such respectable high paying jobs she would be living in a posh area " His pale white sleeve covered hand rose silently asking Watari to hand him the file , grasping the file he flicked it open staring at the pictures of her , her transcripts , her application essays .  
There was nothing unusual but something did not sit right with L he did not discover the nag yet but he would .

" She works at the bakery because she likes it not because of the need for money , her life is routine like and she has never exchanged any messages or mails with Light . She seems fairly innocent however the date her family shifted here was exactly 1 week after the Kira news blew up and the bakery she works had never put up any news for more employees , the management been changed a few days before she joined , her transcripts are perfect , too perfect , her entire life seems very well drawn out . However that alone is not a reason for suspicion it can also be coincidence , but ive found coincident are rare " Biting the tip of his thumb L glanced over at her credit card details " Nothing highly surprising , alot of books and necessities however she is known to be interested in mysteries and puzzles , being the daughter of rich parents she has had a few kidnapping threats, a nearly successful one , however she outsmarted them easily using a technique known as the locked room she trapped them in her house and called the cops explaining how she had figured out how they were going to carry out their plan , she was 8yrs old , since then she has helped a few cases back home in England "

L had stumbled upon a few of her case descriptions they were exceptional for a young child , if she were an orphan the Whammy house would have delighted in training her further . The house certainly brought back memories for L , some good and some that wrenched his heart .

" L i have something else for you as well " Wataris voice turned down a knot as though trying to not sound disheartened " The yearly report has arrived and im sorry there has been no sign " Wise eyes glanced at the detective who silently placed the file back on the table his posture still the same yet the trained eyes of Watari could see the the slight slough that increased as the detective he loved like his own son turned to face the array of computers , casting a ghoulish white light on his pale face .

" Yes ofcourse , thank you Watari , you can head to bed " The dismissal was instant and watari wasted no time in leaving the young man to his own thoughts , they had searched and searched for years , their hope springing up for an instant a few years back before being lost in the abyss once more . He felt for the young man who sat hunched over , his toes rubbing anxiously against each other , the only sign of his slight emotion. 

Another year , another failure - in all honesty L had certainly gotten used to the lack of result , however he would not abandon the search for anything , nor anyone , till the day he breathed his last ,he would keep his promise the one he made years ago to a certain someone . His pale feet finally made contact with the floor of the hotel room after hours of sitting in his " Thinking position " Never wavering his feet carried him to the bookstack in his room , a rather interesting pile of classics all paperback and dog eared from being much loved books back from the orphanage . Sliding his finger through the flap embedded to the back cover of Jane Austens classic novel " Pride and Prejudice "

A single picture remained glued to the back , hidden and a secret from prying eyes . His own raven eyes traced the two figures sitting side by side under a tree back in time . A small wistful smile appeared on his lips , fore lone eyes drinking in the sight of a messy mop of raven hair buried in solving a rather challenging puzzle, leaning their shoulder against another , silvery white hair strands brushing against the persons shoulder as the same book lay nestled in a pale hand , even at such a young age they had unconsciously sought each other.

The picture was taken by Watari , they were unaware of it , L having gained possession of it after his own life turned upside down on finding an empty room and bed all traces of the person he cared for gone . The figures , a very young L and an equally young S were his only solace a physical existence of his memory . She had vanished without a trace , L had no idea for a very long time what happened after she was sent away from the women's shelter , had she died? ... the very thought ran up his spine like cold hands of macabre , he refused to acknowledge the fact . All was lost until reports of a silver haired girl appeared a few years back , around a chain of murder in LA. L had sought her out with desperation and in an instant she had disappeared like smoke .. but L now knew she existed , and he would find her . He would do her right again ... after all , she will always be the first person he has feelings for . It never diminished, not in all of these years .

Once he found her again , he would never let go again

 **( Thank you for all those who reviewed and favourited my story ! Until next time TheHeavyRains ^^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**( Sorryyyyyy for the late update ! assignments been killing me ! I do not own Death Note or the cameo characters ! They belong to their respective creators ! I only own Suki and S !)  
** Chapter 10: Cafe time with L

" Thats a slice strawberry cheesecake and a chocolate mousse cake slice , anything else I can help you with ?"  
" You could, by making cakes and sweets for me specially , it would lessen the effort taken to come by here , its a long journey "  
" You look like a panda , a really deprived panda and not cute at all , honestly the sun would do you some good Ryuu"  
"Panda , Ryuu , is my name is that long for you to pronounce?"  
" I happen to be a university exam topper my language is extremely good, mind you and Ryuu sounds less formal , I rather not take the extra effort in saying your name"  
" Slacking off already ?"  
" Ordering anything more or shall i walk away ? I have work to do ""  
" No you don't , I have already requested half an hour of your free time from the manager , she was helpful "  
" Huh , so you do know how to charm the ladies "  
" Its a waste "  
"And so is my time right now , 28 minutes left ""  
" Technically its 27mins and 12 seconds "

A pin could drop and no one would notice within the confines of this particular cafe , all eyes wide and amused watching two teenagers , one beautiful and the other, a little different ,have a battle of wits . The girl had her hands on her hips , her piercing gaze focussed on a disinterested boy who , during the course of their conversation , had devoured the slice of strawberry cheese cake and making his way to his next target – chocolate slice – with clear intent .  
The girl, Suki sighed heavily looking at the strange boy who just happened to be her classmate , " Alright , alright why did you ask for my time ? and i do clock out in an hour and i have a cake to bake so hurry up if you can please "

" Oh ofcourse , I simply wanted to know your thoughts on the Kira case , since as its quite the talk nowdays and I do not believe you have no opinion " L enquired while continuing to devour the slice , however despite his appearance he was entirely focused on Suki , this girl was either innocent or quilt , there was no middle ground , not for L atleast  
" Funny Light was also interested in the Kira case but then again who is not nowadays days?" Suki hummed before taking a seat across L aka Ryuu , placing her notepad on the table he fixed L with a gentle smile while S enjoyed the prospect of this conversation , she had something hidden up her sleeve after all , " Kira huh , the faceless entity , the punisher of evil and the hero of the people . I actally do think what he is doing is good , the world would be better without the useless gangsters and mafias , the terror and the filth but then I only feel that on some days , other days im disgusted by Kiras god complex , it is quite obvious Kira considers himself a God , you cannot determine someone's life so casually as he does and not die from the guilt . So as I said Ryuu im on the 50-50 side " Suki shruuged looking at Ryuu with a smile " and you ? what is your opinion on Kira?"

" Hmm Kira is quite the puzzle and I Would love to get my hands on him someday " L replied in the same dull monotone voice without actually giving anthing away " You think Kira has a God complex ? How so ?" Despite the lacklustre expression on his face L had seen the opportunity to test his suspicions , if she really was as good as her childhood intuitions then she maybe an aid to the case , L had no qualms about acquiring anyone who would move the case forward .  
Suki turned to look at L with her piercing blue gaze while still maintaining her cheerful demeanour "Well it actually is quite simple , Kira likes to decide the way and time of killing people without actually being there himself , plus adding to the fact that he blatantly tried to L , the detective when he mentioned that what Kira was doing was 'evil' , it triggered something within him showing that his actions are justified as good by him . He tried to eliminate L Instantly , he is a threat to Kira after all , adding to this fact is the internet and the medias portraying him as a saviour and a power on its own terms . So its quite obvious that since he did not counter their words, he does have a god complex , 15 minutes and counting "The cheeky grin on her face merely made L stare at her without a blink , unnerving her ever so slightly .

" Your timing is way off , we still have over 15 minutes left , your reasoning is above average and what do you think about L ?" Despite his usual demeanour L could not deny that he was in fact slightly impressed ,Her reasoning was relatively simple however he felt that she was indeed holding something back .  
" L? Well I think L is quite childish and to an extent so is Kira and above average ? oh! Lovely, you know how to make a girl feel special Ryuu ""  
" Childish ? and Im not rude i am merely stating the facts "  
" Yes , regardless you did hurt my feelings Ryuu "  
" Explain and Im not actually sorry for hurting your feelings but I will say it anyway , sorry "  
" I don't want to , stop interrogating me Ryuu , God , you would make a great annoying law official one day and a heart breaker "  
" You have to Explain it to me "  
" I don't have to do anything , shh , stop talking "  
" Your avoiding which means you don't have anything intelligent to say ""

L certainly was lucky to be looking at the now empty plate rather than up at Suki whose gaze could literally have killed him , regardless she leaned closer till she could invade his personal space while S rejoiced in watching L flinch back , " Why the sudden interrogating Ryuu ? Are you personally interested in the Kira Case ? it certainly looks like that , Since no one knows Kira's actual identity im wary of you now , Say are you Kira ?"

The effect on L was immediate , his luster lack eyes widened slightly before composing himself " Why are you Kira then ? such cross questioning "

" Me and Kira ?" Suki chuckled softly before standing up and adjusting her apron once " Thats for me to know Ryuu , I could be as much Kira as you would be L , Times over Ryuu see you later " Walking off as smoothly as she could Suki picked up the discarded menus from the other table and dissapered behind the counters heading inside to the manager .

" As much as I am L huh ? which means a good 100%" L replied standing up himself " Just who are you Suki Masomi ?"

 **( Thank you all for your support ! Until Next time ! TheHeavyRains ^^)**


	11. Chapter 11

**( Sorry for the lack of update ! I have been obsessed with the anime Magi for days now ! I may start a story on it soon ^^ , maybe a Judar or Kouen X OC , thank you all for the recent reviews , they have warmed my heart and given me more motivation to write better ! this chapter contains a few mainline points from the characters of Kuroshitsuji aka black butler and S's existence in their lives also i will be deviating slightly from the original Death note episodes just enough to create a setting , so enjoy ! Again : Disclaimer ! I do not own Death Note or any of the cameo characters', I only own S and Suki !)**

Chapter 11: Family By Heart

One could certainly say that the view in front of their eyes was pure elegance, the only sight that could be seen were four figures in the room however you could determine by their stance and posture that reeked of nobility and grace , couples one might assume . Two Ladies and Two Gentlemen , seated on cream coloured couches holding various assortments of drinks in their hands while quietly conversing with each others on matters they rather let the world go without knowing. The Pale glow of the computers on the other side of the lavishly decorated room interrupted their conversations with a gentle beep. Conversations stilled and the taller of the two gentlemen stood soundlessly while placing the crystal wine glass on the table in front, his aura screamed dangerous however the gentle striking features with the reddish brown eyes seemed to say differently. He smoothly sat down on the chair and examined the source of the disturbance, his eyes lighting up with a devilish glow while his lips curled into a smirk.

" What is it, Sebastian ?" A rich young voice enquired looking over his shoulder , clad in a pale white shirt and jeans while taking slow sips of the rich tea , Ciel Phantomhive's dark blue eyes gazed at Sebastian with interest .  
" Young Master , I have just received a message from our informer that the preparations have been completed and we can begin now "Sebastian looked over to one of the female companions with barely disguised mischief in his eyes .  
The female in question had her silver hair piled up in a bun while a black wig remained discarded to the side of the couch, her own crimson eyes widened at Sebastians words and a small but sure smirk appeared on her lips , S hummed softly and stood, looking at Ciel " Ciel may I borrow Mayrin for a while ? "

" Mayrin ? Why so suddenly ?" Ciel enquired resting his chin on his hand looking yup at S with amused fascination, " It is not like she does anything that you don't already have the skills for , except probably her eyesight , she can take hundreds of you anyway with that sharp eyesight and she is currently in the manor, back in England with the others , do you suddenly long for female company S ? ""

" If its company you desire S Im always there to offer you plenty of company , any day or night " Sebastian replied with his seductive voice his ever present smirk growing wider.

" Yes Sebby you are extremely good in providing me company we both know that now shh " S replied with a smile walking over to Ciels side and lightly sitting next to him her arms lazily draping around his neck as she rested her head against his own , something the young man would have , in the past , gotten extremely irritated with ,her intimacy with him but now Ciel craved it, although he would never voice it out loud

" And to answer you Ciel, I have an inkling that L must have already installed cameras all round this building complex since its impossibly to put camera in our apartments because of my ' parents' always being home and Mr Tanaka being here , You guys moved in before Suki officially met L and you have never left from here so in hindsight L has no idea that you guys are actually here , He must be thinking that this apartment is under an elderly man waiting, for his dearest granddaughter Mayrin to come to visit him . Lets say hypothetically he is supposed to pick her up on a day and he is unable to because he is sick , he asks his friendly neighbours daughter to go pick her up and Mayrin and she become close friends plus it will help having a trained assassin like Mayrin by my side in case something happens ."

Something in S's voice made them all look at her with rapt attention , her voice turned soft but still had an air of finality to it " L is like a stubborn bull and I rather take precautions than later weep over them , He could even kidnap , kill someone and call it ' case' and torture them incessantly just for the sake of information he is ruthless, he had and will never have any understanding of borders or feelings or even humanity, everyone except him is collateral damage to him , which is why i want all 3 of you, Mr Tanaka, Mayrin , Bard and Finny to be safe , you are my family and I will kill L if either one of you got hurt , L and I may have a past but you all are my family"

Her words made the occupants smile , even the usual stone faced Ciel , it had been may years since their paths had crossed , in that dark alley in the torrid rains , quickly yet surely she had made a place in all their hearts , back at the manor everyone adorned S . Family in the midst of chaos , they all were a special family , each one of them outcasts , The Phantomhives were Britain's most feared name , they controlled the underworld , Ciel's parents were dead ,Sebastian wa special too in a way, taking care of him since the loss of his parents , Ciel ruled the underworld now , Mayrin , Finny and Bard were helpers of the mansion but were exceptionally talented fighters each with a past enough to chill one to the bone with the horrors they endured , then S came along , she had a special name in this family not an insignificant letter but that name was reserved for their home borders , the outside world need not have any need of that name .

S had been tutored under Sebastian and Mayrin , plus her natural reflexes had made her a deadly assassin , someone even Sebastian claimed could overtake him easily . Ciel had been instantly drawn to her and wanted to protect her , make her strong , her chilling crimson eyes always remained at the center of his mind since she saved him years ago .

Everyone was fond of her , some even more than others , she was a favorite of the mortician Undertaker and had been studying under him for 4 years now except the one year she spent in LA . Nothing could faze her now , after being thrown out of the Orphanage she considered a home , thrown aside by the only person she considered a friend for intellect and not being considered ' useful' for the goals of the Orphanage , the months of abuse at the women's centre , the homelessness, everything had turned her heart to stone against the detective L .

Ciel himself had asked her what L ment to her now and S had simply stared at him and replied with smile "L is my past but I will make him suffer, he loves to play games doesn't he? Im going to give him a game, that will tear him apart and im going watch Ciel ".

S's movement to cuddle him closer broke his thinking process and Ciel nodded at her words despite being smothered by her hugs " Dont worry S , no one will harm You or us , we are all going back home ". S smiled at his reassurance , 'home' it had a good ring to it , her home was with them always , she smiled and looked up at everyone , " Shall we begin then ?", The chilling smiles that appeared on their lips was proof enough. 

In the other part of the Kanto Region, A Death Note remained hidden in the drawer of Light Yagami , countless names penned down and their lives on the brink of death , after all he could decide the time of death as and when it suited his fancy . His own arm remained folded on the desk while he surfed the net finding out information about his fellow classmate Suki Masomi .  
She was from a wealthy family and yet she worked, it screamed independence, which was something that had caught Light's eye .Her gentle nature , the spark of happiness and innocence in her eyes urged Light to protect her , no one had ever caught his fancy like this before . Despite how you looked at it Kira was a part of Light but Light was still himself a good amount of times. For the first time in a long while , someone had caught Lights heart and mind . Suki was intelligent and hardworking, something Light found admirable, he too had acquired the information that Suki had assisted in a few investigations back home in England it was public knowledge after all , easily accessible . She helped to capture the evil and protect the innocent something that Kira admired, maybe she would help him too? It was decided then. 

Kira would make her the Queen of his New World and Light would always protect her , she was now theirs . 

However nothing could have predicted the raw , frightening smile that appeared on the Shinigami Ryuk's face . He knew the truth , he could see it the minute he laid eyes on her during the entrance ceremony . The only question important was , what would her contribution be to his entertainment? 

**(Fascination may lead to problems, Poor S . Thank you all for your support! please review and favorite ! Until Next Time!  
TheHeavyRains ^^)**


	12. Chapter 12

**( Welcome back everyone ! Disclaimer : I do not own Death note or any of the other charcters , I just own S and Suki ! Enjoy ^^ )**

Chapter 12 : Spreading the web part 1

S did not imagine her day would end up like this . She was tired , exasperated and honestly a little creeped out , dealing with the attention of two overbearing geniuses . However it was a rather interesting day for S and a tired day for Suki. If only she had bothered to actually watch her words .

Her day had started pretty normally.. well as normal it could be for a person living a lie . Her room was the existing embodiment of Suki . Light Blue walls with the effect of sea foam , artwork of an autum tree done on the wall infront her, her own bed was queen-size wrought metal frame which resembled vines , entangling and disappearing within each other , there was no beginning nor end . A beautiful lampshade that when lit up gave the room a dull comfy glow took residence on the rosewood dresser that stood beside her bed gleaming surface. A string of fairy lights strung through the metal frame work of her bed . The comforters a soft lavender with various plush toys that adorned the middle of the bed . Her wardrobe was a walk in one , consisting of rows and rows of accessories and clothes .

However if one looked closely you could see the array of deadly weapons that covered every inch of the room . The clothes rack held 6 different hats , each a different colour with razor sharp edges that lay covered unless you knew where they were , The wrought metal work hid daggers and little knives that blended in very easily . The perfume bottles that looked half empty contained colourless and scentless chemicals that could knock out an entire room full of people with it potency. The ventilation ducts an easy escape route. Her laptop that lay innocently on her bed was the real treasure. She controlled lives with this little thing. The Heels in her closet were retractable little metal death devices in her hands , S was always well prepared for whatever might happen to her . The light reflected off a bookcase that held numerous titles all well read and loved beyond imagination. A few of them were her own from the time she stayed in the orphanage.

The lush autumn leaves in the wall art reminded S of the picnic far into the past that she had spent in her home at the Phantomhive manor , The blue walls a reminder of her trip to the sea , the very first time she felt alive . Little knick knacks covered each surface , the first editions of Austen novels given to her by Ciel , the intricate gold watch given by Sebastian which she would be wearing today , the music box by her closest friend . Her most priceless possession was the picture of her family at the manor which S held close to her heart that lay hidden in her bag , the one she carried everywhere .

The morning that dawned had Suki leave home as usual dressed in a rather simple white top with long sleeves that flared at the bottom with black jeans and a simple pair of heels which were crimson in colour , a deep blue scarf adorned her neck along with a few necklaces mixed among her locket , thick raven locks were allowed to let loose and hung beautifully down her head in waves – the glories of a custom made wig indeed. No makeup whatsoever was needed just her contacts and her bracelets . Humming along to a quiet tune Suki turned around to close the door acutely aware of the cameras in the hallway outside her apartment that were now focussing on her , an indication of the gaze of L ," Im leaving for college Mom and Dad !"

" Suki ! when will you call me Oto- san !" The rich baritone voice of her ' father enquired from within just as she was leaving " We are in Japan yiu know "

" Gomen Oto – san ! And Okaa- san ! im leaving now " Closing the door quietly behind her Suki turned back to fish out her headphones giving L time to watch her and study her . Once a few minutes had passed she walked out of the hallway and out of the building complex making her way to the university while occasionally keeping her phone on , switching music . A sudden vibration made her look at her phone her smile widening at the name that appeared on her screen .

" Good Morning , Mr I Have my Personal fanclub "

" Why Suki you sound jealous " The smooth rather teasing voice of Light Yagami reached her ear.

" Not jealous, simply a little irritated at the huge glares they send me when im anywhere around you Light"

" Well should I mention the boys that look at you ? It is rather annoying as well when they try to strike up a conversation with you "

" Me and a personal fanclub ? surely Light you jest , anyway whats your reason for calling ?"

" Oh I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet up on the way to the university "

" Why Light ? Sudden interest ?" Suki replied back with an equally teasing tone as she walked along the sidewalk her fingers occasionally playing with her scarf

" Well it is in my way and I rather like keeping up a conversation with you "

" The Great Light Yagami has shown interest in talking with me , the fangirls will be crazy to control .Okay well i am reaching the train station now so meet me there ?"

" The Fan club will be ignored as always and alright i will see you in a few minutes "

" Yes Mr Popular "

Cutting the call Suki slipped her phone into her jeans pocket before fishing out her train card so as to not hold up the line later at the station. Her mind however ran rampant with thoughts and ideas . Why was Light so interested in talking to her ? Had he figured out the gazes above his head which occasionally done or that stupid Shinigami that hovered over his head like a Gothic Rag Cluster of torn pieces told him that she could indeed see his numbers ? . Well his numbers were decreasing steadily one day – then increasing the other , to someone like S this was increasingly interesting .

Never before had she come across someone like this, whose clock not ticked but actually ran in loops of increasing and decreasingly – the outcome would be something she was looking forward to . She Knew Light Yagami was Kira , it was not very difficult to guess anyway . Her vision drenched in red and His name, it was missing , just a set of numbers hovering above his head . That was what intrigued her in the first place. Back in LA she had met someone similar, someone who had the same eyes as her and he had taken the time out of his blood covered rampage to actually tell what she could see .

Sighing softly to herself , Suki dodged the crowd swiping her card to get entry into the station without missing a beat. Her eyes swept the crowd once and spotted a figure leaning against one of the pillars , well Light was certainly earlier than her . Making her way to him Suki tapped him on his shoulder ignoring the huge eyes that peered over his head at her with wicked glee . Lights smile was warm and welcoming , something that truely raised her alarm meter on high alert .

" Suki , Good Morning " Light greeted standing up straighter fiking his bag on his shoulder  
" Good Morning , Light shall we go then ? The train is almost here " Suki smiled warmly back at him and gestured to the platform.  
" Ofcourse " Light merely moved closer to her as they walked towards the platform , his eyes were extremely attentive today and they were trapped on her form , something that was beginning to cause even more suspicion in her mind . Lord How she hated not having any answers !. The train arrived just as Light was beginning to say something , Suki stepped in and sat down on the available seat with a playful smile as Light stood infront of her with a teasing grin ,"Your making me stand ? How rude Suki "

" Hey you are after all the gentleman Light you are supposed to offer a girl your seat anyway " Suki rolled her eyes at his teasing comment before her phone vibrated with an incoming alert , pulling it out she quickly read the message with a soft sigh " I have to buy groceries today " her eyes caught sight of the headline on the newspaper being carried by a businessman . Light noticed her preoccupation and turned to look at the source of her inattentiveness

" _**More 20 prisoners found dead , unexplainable heart attacks , Kira cleansing the world , are the police unable to do a thing ? "**_

" Kira huh ?"Suki hummed looking up at Light with a thoughtful look " Say Light , Do you think the police are not really doing anything ? "

Light attention instantly snapped back to her , her quite sigh and thoughtful look was quite serious . However now he had to answer like Light Yagami , the son of the chief of police despite how much he wanted to answer like Kira would " I believe the police are trying their hardest , Kira is extremely smart at avoiding their attempts and I know as my own father is pulling overnighter just how dedicated the police are , im sure that justice will prevail "

" Thats true but Kira is still out there passing judgement and its been a while since the detective L got involved in solving the case as well . Still no leads ? Kiras's Brains are worth keeping in a museum for that. I wonder how is he doing it anyway , evading the police and L " Suki kept her eyes on Light as she spoke while S watched the changing emotion in Lights eyes ... well she certainly had caught his Attention now " The only way I see that happening is if the Police and L don't trust each other , their has to be some sort of miscommunication between them . Its hard to imagine otherwise is it not ? The worlds greatest detective and the whole of the police force against a single person and no leads ? However it can also be that Kira actually is among them , hidden and playing from within the police force and is actually messing with the whole investigation in the first place , he could actually be behind some close range deaths . Close infiltration is easier but also dangerous for both Kira and L. One wrong move and the identity is revealed. Its a game of cat and mouse . If Im thinking the way Kira is , im sure no leads would ever reach L in the first place , Kira would get rid of them "

Light's face held an attentive expression while in reality his mind ran rampant, she had actually guessed what he had done. Her skills were actually quite good, with a little more refining she would be unbeatable and now since he had proof of her skills , they together could defeat L , He would convince her of his way of seeing .  
" Suki im impressed , you can actually put up some good theories "  
" Please Light don't flatter me im pretty sure my theories are wrong and maybe the police do not want to release details yet , lord knows but im looking forward to any information "

Time had passed fairly quickly , since their destination was merely 3 stops away , the train alerted the passengers of the upcoming station and Suki stood making her way to the door Light standing a few paces behind her . His eyes were sharp and trained completely on her . Once they stepped out the crowd converged making Light move ahead abit . His gaze remained caught on Suki before he uttered a single line " Well did you hear that Ryuuzaki ?"

A dull monotone voice replied Light " Yes , thank you Light "

In that exact moment Light Yagami moved the tap wire that was attached to his inner sleeve , pulling his coat sleeves a little further to hide them more carefully till he could take it off later . Suki joined him with a smile her fingers swiping the alert notification on her phone with ease , well she had gotten what she wanted didn't she ? How Foolish of Light to wear a wire tap when its field could easily be detected by her phone – specially designed ofcourse . Well she had begun her game , L would get only what she offered .

At the taskforce headquarters , the detective L sat hunched over rubbing his toes against each other his thumb being destroyed by the assault of his teeth surrounded by the members of the task force . Miss Suki would be an asset to this investigation , he just needed to test her more and there was one way to do so .

" Im going to ask Miss Suki to join us "

 **( Thank you all for your support! please review and favourite ! Until Next Time!  
TheHeavyRains ^^)**


	13. Chapter 13

**( Hello everyone ! Welcome back ! Thank you all for all your support ! Disclaimer : I do not own Death note or its characters or the cameo characters ! I only own my OC ^^ Also I have a New Magi fanfic out ! Please check it out and give it some love!)**

Chapter 13: Spreading the Web Part 2

The minute they walked in all eyes were trained on them . It unnerved Suki and bored Light , while S was detached completely , honestly what was so special about seeing two people together ? The only question that arose was why the two top students ? Well it looked unfair to the rest of the students who thought the genius looked down upon the other normal students. However if they really Knew the game that was being placed at that precise moment – it would have made their hackles rise in pure fear . It was twisted and sadistic but it was needed as well .

Light couldn't really bother himself with the rest of the populace, all gaping and staring as though this was the number one news on campus. Little people and their little worries. His gaze was trained on Suki who continued walking without a care , for the first time in a while he actually took in her appearance – casual yet ever so stylish and not a single bone of vanity in her . Her mind after a little polishing was something that couldn't be rivalled with and Light had plans to make her completely devoted to him alone .

" Say Suki , coming up with any new recipes lately ?" He enquired while holding the door open for her so that they could get into the building .

" There was one on the TV broadcast yesterday but it was cancelled because some discussion on the whole Kira is Kami thing was on , honestly I don't really get the whole over hyping of this " Suki sighed softly shaking her head before a curious look appeared on her face " however its not that its completely improbable , Kira's powers do seem different , not Kami but not an assassin after all " Suki hummed entering the class catching sight of a Hunched over L , she turned to give Light a glance " Honestly i think sometimes that Ryu has a spine issue or something , how can he sit like that ?"

She didn't notice the slight narrowing of honey coloured eyes , the red bleeding through before Kira took Lights place _, Ryu ? He has a nickname now ? When did this happen and how ?_ Lights mind fell into an overdrive as his mask shattered from a brief second, his hand reaching forward to grasp her arm , a bit tightly .

"Your calling him Ryu now? A special someone is he ?" His voice was fierce with an undertone of danger

S had not anticipated this, her own assassin instincts were threatening to burst forth at the onslaught of the incoming force that Light applied on her arm and it would end with Light in the hospital with a broken arm if he didn't snap out of it , her demeanor shifted before she dug her nails painfully into his arm , the heel of her foot which pressed down on his toe hard her free arm instantly bending his finger back enough to shock him from the pain

"Light are you okay ?"Her soft yet cold voice shot him back to reality and he held her arm gently almost apologetically as his own gaze shifted back to look at her wide blue eyes , _What the hell was he thinking ? Trying to hurt her ?_ She had no idea why he was so tensed at the Nickname she had given L and She didn't probably realize the effect she had on him either .

" Im sorry , um I don't know what happened" For the first time Lights voice was soft and without any undertone of intentions , He was not angry despite the fact that he was in pain , but then again this was a natural reaction to someone who was hurting you . He let go of her hand slowly , unaware of just how suspicious S was at this moment , well it was time to make things awkward .

" Um okay im gonna go sit " Suki stepped back and instantly turned away from Light leaving him cursing himself for letting his mask slip. Suki smiled warmly at L who was as usual sitting hunched over staring at them with wide eyes .

" Morning Ryuu " Suki hummed taking her seat keeping a fair amount of distance between her and L , she was still wary of his ways of sitting .

" Yes Suki , Morning , are you and Light Yagami dating ?" L enquired with a blank look his raven eyes trained on her , out of the blank with no premise or base .

" What ? no !" Sukis deadpan voice replied with scoff " I have no intention of dying so quickly , Lights fan club will stalk me and make my life a living hell . Im more scared of them then of Kira . Atleast Kira does not torture, Girls are scary Ryuu , you never know what they are thinking and they are worst when they jealous "

" Is that so ? Hmm " L's sharp gaze focussed on her wrist , he had seen the lightly tight grip and wondered if her pale skin would bruise " You should get some ice on that , before it bruises " He murmured softly before Light approached them taking his own seat next to Suki his apologetic gaze disappearing on seeing L gaze at him with those calculating eyes

" Suki , can I talk to you later ?" Light leaned forward a little his gaze focusing on her as she attempted to not look directly at him , _dammit he had ruined stuff before it had even begun_ , at this rate he could convince her to see his way , he had seen her hesitancy as she played with her locket on the intricate silver chain.

Something about that motion caught L's attention , they way she rolled and twisted the chain , first twice then four times before letting it hang from her finger was oddly very similar to someone of his past , S used to do this as well when she was anxious , she would find her way to L's room and sit next to him not caring if he was busy and simply lean her back to his back , many times in the past he and seen her twist and play with her necklace before she plopped down next to him on the bed , her fears calmed , which she never told L what they were and asking him what he was doing .. they were young , hardly 6 and 8 but still the memory of it made this weird warm feeling resonate inside him .. maybe he should ask Watari to do a check up ? This was unlike his usual calculations.. When he would find her again , it would be him leaning against her this time .

S hummed as she continued to play with her lockets not actually realizing she was doing the exact same pattern from her childhood . She pretended to distance herself from Light as Suki whispered abit lowly " I have my shift Light .. actually ..."

Her words were cut off instantly as L leaned closer and pushed a book in front of her gaze , the smooth paperback sliding on the table " Miss Suki I need your help , im unable to solve this problem " He guessed to a puzzle which looked like a Sudoku puzzle but already had the numbers filled in .

" But Ryuu , the answers are already filled in " Suki glad to be distracted picked up the book staring at the mix of numbers , neither of them noticed the loud shrieking of the shinigami Ryuk who hovered over them while Lights glare had maybe killed L a thousand times in his mind .

" This is a new one , a mind challenger , apparently the numbers co- relate to alphabets , there is supposed to be a message in there " L supplied leaning closer his gaze trapped on her bowed head as he saw the wheels turning in head

" Oh , thats new , mm let me see " Suki ran her pencil tip over the numbers mental joining dots before a frown came over her lips " Okay , it is a message , however its slightly weird its just a phrase , - the numbers on the rows coincide with the alphabets that spell "' God of Death loves apples ? " eh what in the actual hell ?, but that sounds wrong , it sounds incomplete , also it does not spell out correctly , the words are jumbled up here and there , however there are no other words here that can make sense ." Suki hummed running the tip of her pencil on a few numbers .

L stared at her , really stared at her unflinchingly , on the other side Lights eyes were trapped on her , She accurately solved it , in a matter of minutes , Light was beyond excited now . He needed to have her by his side Now ! .

L was impressed , shame she was not a student at the Orphanage , her mind was sharp and she could do so much better with more training , however before he could say anything she interrupted him again , this time sounding excited .

" Oh Oh wait ! We skipped these numbers ! " She gestured to the numbers on the bottom half " Oh this reads , ' you know ' hmm , maybe we have to add a word there , it can be a hidden word . Mm its not where or now , can it be a question word ? Like DO ? , that makes more sense , ' Do you know ?' , then you can coin it ' Do you know , God of Death loves Apples ?' but who knows ?"

" L does " Her attention was snapped by Ryuu's words , her blue eyes crinkling in confusion as he looked at him

" Who is L ? Ryuu ?"

" I am "

In that minute , a bomb could explode in the room and The three of them would not notice .

( **Thank you all for your support ! Until next time ! TheHeavyRains ^^)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Welcome back everyone ! Disclaimer: Ido not own Death note or any of the other characters , I just own S and SukI! Enjoy ^^ Side note – this is an updated chapter, I noticed after posting it that there were many mistakes and loopholes. This is what i get for updating and writing while im running a very high fever! Sorry to everyone! )**

  
Chapter 14 : Beginning the game

 _ **England , Whammy House**_ **– Past -**

 **L- 8yrs , S – 6 yrs**

" _**I can still see you " A low monotone voice replied as pale arms draped over his knees , sitting in his hunched over position with a book in his hands , the dark eyes of L caught sight of a thick braid of Silver hair appearing on the other side of the room . He knew she was there, the little girl who Watari had brought here over a year ago. Obviously he had not spoken to her but he soon began to notice that certain books that he required were going missing before he could ask for them . L had seen the curious red eyes following him as he walked by her room .**_

 _ **A low huff of childish annoyance revealed a little S in clad in a pale blue dress. Her eyes however held pure mischief, something that L was not willing to be a part of . She was quite the trouble maker , her little pranks had kept the other children excited and on their toes form this little silver haired girl . He though, watching the sliver haired girl plops next to hI'm and peer into his book and grab the pencil before filling in some of the puzzles. In a few minutes she had finished the page he was working on and curiously looked up at him, her lips curling into a small smile .**_

" _**Hello L , My name is S " Her voice was bubbly and energetic , her crimson eyes alight with happiness as she looked at him**_

" _**Yes I know your name is S , why are you talking to me again ?" L replied while turning the next page and beginning to work on the puzzle**_

" _**Because your interesting " She began swaying her legs along to an invisible beat while peering over to the page .**_

 _ **L couldn't deny the look of pure disbelief on his face "Interesting?"**_

" _**Mhmm your like a puzzle , your L but I want to be friends with you " S hummed looking at him with childish glee , her lips curling into a playful smile " Mr Hat said that your always here studying so I came looking for you "**_

" _**You want to be my friend ?"**_

" _**Yep " S whispered popping the letter 'p' playfully before grabbing the book from his hand " Shall we work together on this ?"**_

" _**Why ?"**_

" _**Why what ?" S hummed, her crimson eyes focused on the next page which contained more puzzles.**_

" _ **Why do you want to be my Friend?" L deadpanned but his voice held a tone of disbelief and curiosity.**_

" _**Why not ?"**_

 _ **L stood up grabbing the book from her hand " Unacceptable , you should get your head checked , I work alone " he replied walking out of the room with a bored look on his face ,despite the fact that her answer did strike a chord within him .**_

 _ **He walked in his usual pace while ignoring the playful giggle that escaped S as she followed him out of the room "Nope from today you're my friend!"**_

 **Present :**

 _That insufferable Idiot !_ S's mind continued to fume as she maintained the mask of Suki _What was he thinking revealing himself like this ? Honestly throwing a curveball towards her now !._ Suki on the other hand merely stared at L with pure disbelief before peering closer at him . L indulged her staring before his dark eyes focussed on the seething form of Light who was not happy with his revelation, not in the slightest whatsoever.

" Your Lying " Suki enquired leaning back slightly " your definitely lying Ryu "

"Not really, sorry to disappoint you but no, I'm not lying "L replied while hunching forward a little more, rubbing his toes together anxiously. As usual, his shoes remained discarded on the floor .

" yes you are "

" By merely stating the fact again isn't going to change my identity "

" Are you crazy or something ? You cannot be L , L is the greatest detective in the world and You are a sleep deprived panda bear who is a pervert "

" This is going nowhere , Light please tell her who I really am "

Light couldn't even blink before he was staggering back because of Suki whipping her face to look at him with disbelief in her wide blue eyes. God how he hated L for putting him in a spot , how could he convince her to be by his side if L continued to make her doubt him ? Ryuk on the hand couldn't stop shrieking with laughter his own wide yellow eyes peering at Light _' What are you going to do now Light ?'_

"Light you knew, no wait are you both into this dumb prank?" Though her voice was soft he could detect the notion of disbelief. "I swear if both of you are playing a prank on me your both going to regret it. I'm a lot stronger than I look okay " Suki huffed and sat back looking at Light " He says he is L now you're going to say you are helping him solve the case ! If I don't keep my silence then you're going to kidnap me now?"

Light merely glared at L before looking at Suki who was not impressed," My words won't act as proof then?"

" Of course not ! Your both in this prank! Honestly both of you " Suki pulled out her phone on feeling it vibrate ignoring the shinigami who was peering at her with a mocking grin .

" _How hard must it be for you to ignore me hmm ? Ido like the way you make Light squirm. However how long will it last before they realize what you can see?_ " Ryuk crackled and hovered over her head .

S groaned mentally in frustration, dam that ShinigamI, it was true she had to try very hard to ignore hI'm , her eyes peered at the changing numbers on top of Lights head , well they were certainly decreasing rapidly . Did it mean that being around her caused his numbers to decrease? That was certainly interesting. Her lifelong experiences in seeing the ever changing numbers had atleast taught her that , the numbers were always very significant, it would be foolish to ignore them .

" So you require proof hmm ? Okay. That is very reasonable. Lights words are no aid of confidence " L stood, much to the disbelief to both of them .

" Lets go then" he replied in a monotone voice . His emotions were always difficult to figure out in the first place.

Despite popular belief, L did have emotions . You just had to make sure that his entire perception was rattled enough for the mask to shatter. Creating little chinks in his mask was indeed the way to go , if this plan had to be successful .

Suki and Light followed him out without a word, although Suki was still not interested in talking to Light at all .

Outside after getting the call from L , Watari stood holding the car door open for them . No words were exchanged as Light and L slipped inside the car but Suki did not . Her eyes were focused on the both of them.

"I'm not getting in unless I get some insurance that you're not going to murder me or kidnap me. And with all honesty I don't trust the old man" , She looked over at Watari , catching the amused look on his aged face , " No offense Sir, but I'm sure you understand " .

Suki stood there, her blue eyes focused on them "I'm going to keep my phone on and keep my dad on speed dial, you can't take my phone from me, also you cannot restrain me in any way "Suki pulled out her phone and waved it in front of them.

L merely stared at her " These are too many conditions , I cannot agree to them "

" I don't care if you don't like these rules . For me, my safety is more important and you are boys "Suki shrugged before looking at them.

" She is reasonable in her request " The soft , coaxing voice of Watari broke their staring competition, " Alright Miss we shall do as you say "

" No I want to hear both Light and L say it , I certainly do not want a loophole that can be used against me . IN that case you have to promise me , no one in relation , acquaintances' or mere hired help can harm me " Suki stood her ground firmly and noticed the look in both of the boys eyes , L looked at her with something similar to sheer resignation while Light had a dark gleam in his eyes . Something she was sure , she didn't like .

" All right , I promise " L replied before looking ahead , " Now get in "

" So do I " Light too replied .

Suki nodded before moving to sit next to the Light keeping a finger pressed on the call button, none of them noticed the danger they had invited by allowing S into their lives. It was going to end badly. Neither of them noticed the light that blinked once on the screen of her phone. She had already called someone.

 **( Thank you all for your support! please review and favourite ! Until Next TI'me!  
TheHeavyRains ^^)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**(Sorry for being so MIA , well to be honest Mystic messenger took over my life ^^ ! Enjoy the new chapter! Disclaimer: i don't own Death Note or its characters' I only own Suki and S!)**_

Chapter 15 : The Task Force

"How is this supposed to be proof?" Raising an eyebrow Suki stood in front Ryuu, who oh so claimed to be L. Standing around the teens was a group of men all aghast at the fact that L had brought a girl without any introduction into the task force. The head of the police Lights father, was the only one who watched the interaction between the girls, whom L had informed them, would be an asset to the case. At this point, even with the help of his own son they were at a bit of standstill. If L claimed she could help, they he was ready to trust her as well.

"This is the task force, these are the men who along with Light are helping us in the Kira case "L wasted no time in sitting hunched over on the chair picking up a plate that contained a piece of chocolate cake.

"All I see is a bunch of men who, I assume are under your orders to say that you are L. That my dearest Ryuu is not proof. Its the mere illusion of one " Suki huffed leaning against the wall and incidentally closer to Light , their shoulders touching , " Fine suppose I do assume that I agree that you are L what do I get out of this ?" , Suki peered at the detective who frankly was not paying alot of attention to her , sighing in annoyance she walked over and much to the disbelief of others slapped the back of his head slightly , " Honestly how rude of you " . Without much preamble she sat down on the couch and grabbed his half eaten piece of cake and began eating it.

"That's my cake "

"I know and I don't care "

"I don't share, give it back "

"Why should I? mm its good but my home baked cakes are better , the icing does not taste very fresh " Suki placed the empty plate on the glass table and peered at L , " Obviously you are used to ignoring people when they talk to you , but its going to be harsh for you to hear that but if you want my help then you have to pay attention to me otherwise im going to leave , I have things to do " Suki smiled ever so sweetly at the expression on everyone's faces " So i am going to be blunt , explain how I can help you or else I'm leaving , my parents will be worried "

"He is the detective L you can't talk to him like that, little girl "Mogi's voice ran clear and sharp across the room

" I can talk to him anyway I like , He has not proven himself to be L and even if he was I would still talk to him like that , he cant disrespect people and expect them to work for him , its just common sense and as for the little girl comment Mr ?" Suki hummed not at all fazed with his comment, well she was not Suki at the moment, she was S and she would be dammed if she let someone talk to her like that.

"Mogi "

"Ah yes, Im sorry Mr Mogi but If L has asked me ... a little girl to help it means that there has hardly been any progress in the case and he is first my classmate then L so Im going to talk to him anyway I like " Bowing once S hummed looking at L smiling ever so softly.

L watched the raven haired girl quiten down the room, he could see the pissed off expression on Mogi's face but her non chalant way of talking to everyone was different and much needed. The way she talked him down reminded him of her, she would always talk to him like that – ready to pull him back if he started being overly narcissist. L focused his sharp gaze on her , rubbing his toes against each others as he leaned forward " I would like you to examine these files " raising his hand he looked at Watari who seemingly had appeared out of no where with a stack of files in his hands that he passed to the detective without any words , L handed Suki these files curiously watching her as she opened them , " These contain additional information on the death of the Kira victims as well as certain important events that could add up to help identify who exactly Kira is , please read through them and tell us what you think "

Additional information? well this was certainly interesting , S hummed softly as she read through the first few pages making her own eyes widen at certain facts , it was to be expected from a detective like L to look at aeach and every aspect and he had certainly not spared any in this case . Without meaning to Suki leaned forward and grabbed a pencil lying on the desk and began writing a few things that caught her eyes on one side of the blank sheet. Checking and cross checking, eliminating and merging the information as she went through the files, she circled appropriate dates and name of certain detectives. This was pure gold! with this information it would be easy to see the fact that Kira was indeed very childish, leaving behind crumbs for the detectives to follow ... well you had to think in a certain way in order to pierce together all the info, her training and working with Ciel and Sebastian made skimming through al this info very easy compared to the bluk load of work Sebastian gave her.

She was so immersed in her work that she failed to notice the rapt attention with which everyone was staring at her , even Light had foregone his posture to move to the couch across her and watch her work . It was enthralling to him , the danger of her actually discovering that he was Kira , the dedication with which she focussed on her work , the way her blue eyes gave off a curious gleam when she discovered something interesting , her very posture screamed indulgence .. She loved what she was doing and she was enjoying it very much and her indulgence was enough for Lights own fascination for her grow in heaps and bounds. It was captivating... Watching someone getting so immersed in their work. Light needed her by his side.

L too watched her with a curious eye, so much about her was doubtful; her records were sparklingly innocent... Something that was intriguing to an ever active mind. Despite not being able to place surveillance inside her house, L had managed to place some in the vicinity and building camera feeds were hacked by him her house was under surveillance... L had found nothing; her parents and her neighbors were very normal despite being very rich and let's not forget about the bodyguards. Yes Suki had bodyguards that followed her, on the orders of her father to watch her and protect her, today however they were not present, and something that was extremely curious and suspicious. This was a game afterall, he suspected her – not of being Kira but of actually hiding something, she didn't seem entirely innocent although she projected the innocent image very well.

It took an Hour for Suki to go through all the files and she had acquired enough to understand that Light was the prime suspect for being Kira, all the hints pointed to that and it was clear that Light had made one mistake that had caused the dart of suspicion to hit closer than ever – the death of the detective known as Raye Pember. Suki sighed and looked up at her audience being taken slightly aback at the intensity of the gazes on her, she smiled and placed her pen down on her lap "Wow so much staring at me Ryuu, I might actually be flattered "Her eyes focused on the detective and the numbers above his head going up slightly, hmm interesting, did she make a decision that helped extend his life?.

"You can be flattered, not that I mind, now tell us what you understood "L replied leaning forward interested at her analysis.

"Well with what I've understood is that Kira is childish and he hates to loose. He has met each of your challenges head on and it's quite clear that he may be wary of you but does not see you or the police as a major threat because in his mind he cannot lose. "Suki lifted up the pages in which she had made notes and markings "As you know, the first load of killings occurred from December 14th to 19th of the first batch of detectives sent to investigate about Kira, however since Kira needs a name and face to kill its curious how he could have acquired the identities of the detectives, which means that he had access to information from within the headquarters. It's quite impossible to say which detective gave him information and hence everyone is a major suspect. I believe this was a result of your first broadcast in which he panicked and killed your stand in assuming it was a stand in "Shrugging she looked down at the notes "When you said he was in the Kanto region, the killing increased more in the area as merely dismissing you and saying 'so what?', its curious for me however that the window period from 19th to 27th, the provided list of the agents show that they are all now dead. Kira became aware of the detectives tailing him and used killings to create decoys in order to mix up the tracts , now you can't say who were the actual intended victims and which are the decoy killings so that its impossible to link him to a specific timeline . However what I think is that he has to be one of the suspects being investigated between 19th and 27th since it's during that period that he was the most active. However it's all a theory you can't actually be sure there is not enough material "Suki murmured looking over at L with a curious face, "However there is something I don't really understand, how could your surveillance tapes not reveal anything?"

A pin could drop in the room and no one would give a dam about it, it was just that silent, everyone was either shocked or trying hard to comprehend what really had just happened. This girl had literally explained what L had told them during their first meeting , three classmates , three geniuses in a single room , what were the odds of it in the world ?.

L was beyond impressed, Suki Masomi was going to be an invaluable asset to the kira case, her deduction abilities were extremely good and for the first time in a long while L began to feel slightly excited, "The surveillance tapes did not reveal anything because I think Kira is either none of the people or he is a very good actor "

"Oh I understand, you're talking about his psyche right? He actually must have become emotionless by now. It's impossible for someone to not react to the deaths unless he is actually emotionless "This was fun S thought while giving L a soft smile, pretending to be Suki was working out really well for her, she couldn't wait to see how this would unfold, and L was chasing someone who was in the room with him. Such an interesting notion, her blood rushed with excitement, finally the game was getting interesting.

"Yes, that is correct, his psyche must have reached god like proportions. He assumes himself to be a god of justice by now which is why I think he does not react " L replied back in the same uplifting tone as her which showed that he was actually enjoying this conversation .

"Or maybe he is just a very good actor "Suki replied leaning back against the couch watching the numbers tick on top of both Light and L's heads while silently frowning at the shinigami who was waving at her from behind Lights head, how Light had not noticed the curious way in which he was acting was beyond her, "Light what do you think?" she threw the question at Light, a rather selfish side of her wanting to see just how he reacted to this as she smiled sweetly towards him , if Light was trying to honey trap her , well she would ensnare him completely .

Light Yagami was in awe of her, Kira was beyond excited to hear her deductions , she had surpassed his earlier deductions, she was beautiful and incredibly intelligent, he smiled softly at Suki and rested his chin on his hand, his usual honey coloured eyes looked strangely reddish something that made S more curious "I do agree with both you and L in this matter, I don't think Kira is that stupid to react and get caught all that easily if he was a member of the households but its also very possible that he is not in any of the households. It was a rather grey spot to investigate "

" Hm that's true if he has successful mislead you this far he will not be easy to catch " Suki replied before her phone began to ring , making everyone stare at the device with a rather offended look , she leaned forward and picked it up ,she was just about to press the receive call button when the voice of L broke her attention , the detective was looking at her with a rather piercing expression , something had caught his attention or was he trying to make her nervous in hopes of making her falter and reveal something ? " What is it?" Suki asked frowning softly "It's just my mom "

" Put it on speaker, we just want to assure ourselves that it is really your mother . For the case " L replied while biting his thumb softly .

"Alright "Everything was so well planned so S had nothing to worry about, picking up the call she placed it on speaker "Hey Mom "

" Suki sweetie are you done at the library ?" The soft gentle voice of Elizabeth Masomi filtered through the device making all the members look at L who in turn was listening very carefully.

"Yes , Im just on my way home " Suki hummed holding the phone close

"Oh have you seen the time sweetie its late , shall I send the driver to pick you up ? You should not be walking home this late. Il have the car sent out right now "

Suki looked up the L who shook his head and gestured towards Light, Light smiled at Suki and mouthed to her to tell her mother that he would drop her, Suki pretended to give a delighted smile before turning to answer her mother " Its okay my friend will drop me home , we are not that far from home in the first place "

"Friend? Is it a boy?" Suki heard the playful voice of her mother and sputtered trying to stop her mother from saying anything else.

"Mom stop ! "

"Just kidding sweetie, come home safe "The call cut making L stand, he walked closer to Suki once again invading her personal space, peering at her "Suki I would like to officially welcome you the task force , I hope that with your assistance we are able to catch Kira "

It was then that S realized something very important, in her enthusiasm of playing the game she had failed to see how much she would actually effect the game. She knew Light Yagami was Kira and she knew L was relentless in his pursuits, how far would she have to go to maintain the facade of Suki or would she have to reveal herself to L after all, it would be worth it after all to see him so shaken, the person he was searching for so relentlessly has been sitting right under nose the whole time. Oh well, time would tell.

Suki stood and reached to shakes L's hand with a soft smile "I will think about it L give me a day to think about it but regardless if there is anything I can help with let me know and for the record you still have to prove to me that you are L, my trust in you is a mere 4% "she replied looking at Light "come on drop me home Light "

Light shook his head playfully at L and walked out with Suki his arm resting ever so slightly of the small of her back. Ryuk chuckled loudly flying over the pair with amused crackles much to the annoyance of both Light and S.

 _ **( Thank You for all your support ! Until next time ! TheHeavyRains ^^)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**(AND IM BACK! I'm still alive! This story has not been abandoned it won't ever will ! Please enjoy this chapter and review / favorite! To all those who have thank you so much! Im looking forward to your continued support!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters or its plot lines ! I only own Suki and S as well as any new plot lines I introduce! )**_

 _ **Chapter 16: A walk with Light Yagami and A past memory**_

"Is your home quite far from here? " S was broken from her thoughts by the enquiring voice of Light who despite now being out of the Headquarters' had not moved his palm from the small of her back much to the annoyance of the young woman. She could almost hear the tch that would echo from Ciel's lips when she relayed this day to him and the pure amusement on Sebastian's dememour when he found that the killer Kira had tried to seduce her, if she had learnt anything from staying with the duo for the last few years it was that to pick up the subtle ways of how the whole seduction game worked , with Sebastian around one was bound to become immune to the regular charms of men plus the sugar sweet voice with which Light spoke made her want to throw up .

But then again she supposed these antics must be working on the other women who Light were familiar with, she just did not care enough to be affected by it.

" No its not actually , a few minutes by walking although many would prefer to go by cab I find it useless and too much of a bother , I much rather walk " Suki spoke with a soft smile on her lips as she looked up at the warm brown eyes of Light

"Why Light ? Going to stalk me now are you? Am I to expect gifts and flowers now ?" she teased while S's gaze fell on the rapidly changing numbers on top of Lights head , if the laughing of the shinigami was any indication she knew he saw it too . What S was interested in was finding out how the hell he was able to kill people without being so much as being in the vicinity.

Her mind flew to the past year in LA and her meeting with a certain crimson eyed male who had under the threats of the usual killing and torture had spoken to her about the eyes they both had , he had found it so unusual that there was another person in the world who shared the same eyes as him that it hardly took him very long to kidnap her keep her bound in a dingy old basement before S nearly killed him on waking up , it was truly downright a death dance for the male and her who reminded her so much of L in the way he chose to disguise himself .

She had learnt they both were from the same orphanage and he was to be L's successor before he fell off the wagon and was out to torture him. Not that S had anything to do with that, she didn't care about her once friend – he abandoned her long time ago for the spot of the greatest detective and S had made peace with that, she had nothing to say to the raven haired detective just ask .

It was the crimson eyed male who told her about the room on the second floor that no one was ever allowed to go in, the room that the detective L stayed in, it was her room when she lived at the orphanage. Under the fluorescent lights of the dingy basement, the rotting rust and dank smell with a hunched over crimson eyed male who was busily devouring a bottle of strawberry jam, the silver haired girl covered in scratches learnt the fact that L had been searching for her for years – ever since he became a detective he had spared no links in finding someone he had once lost. The male had come upon this information while snooping through files, there was a single photograph in a file – a picture of herself and L that's how he had recognized her.

Why was the detective searching for her? That was the only question she wanted answers for and primarily was the reason as to why she had involved herself in this case as well and well if S was honest it was because she had seen the rag doll shinigami hovering over the male that really got her interested .

She simply wanted to know how was it that he was killing all these people without lifting a finger that was her main motivation. It has something to do with the shinigami and she wanted to know, plus toying with the great detective was fun. She never once pretended to be a good person, she was human twisted and selfish in her own way.

"Of course not I will not inconvenience you in that way "The honey sweet voice of Light grated on her nerves, honestly the things she had to suffer for answers needed to be rewarded , "Are you really going to help capture Kira ? I mean you are indifferent to the case are you not?"

" That's an answer you have to find out , I was asked to help and that's what I'm going to do " Suki murmured with a soft smile on her lips walking a little bit faster keeping up the illusion that she had to hurry home " It would be creating a whole lot of trouble if I said no to L in the first place , I don't want him keeping surveillance on me because by refusing him I'm hiding something , honestly detectives don't trust easily and I rather him not going through my clothing bills "

"You think L must be keeping surveillance on you?" Light questioned far too quickly , bulls eye S thought to herself this line of questioning clearly meant that Light was wearing wire taps and if he was not then S would be more surprised that anything.

"Of course he is, I mean that is the logical line of thinking. Even if I am merely helping it would be more prudent to keep eyes on me. You can't trust everyone now that no one has any idea who Kira is plus adding to the fact that I am not to sound over smart really good at figuring out things. I am useful but I am also dangerous since I am not on anyone's side"

Light was amused but he was wary of her till he got enough proof of her alliance to Kira her point was understandable , if things went wrong he would pin everything on her just long enough for him to find another suspect obviously he could not let her suffer forever for a sin she had never committed that was not how Kira worked , he did not punish the innocent and by his research and the files L had procured regarding her showed that she had hardly committed any grave sin , the only thing on her file was her punching another student in high school because she was trying to protect a lower class men from being bullied .

She was under surveillance but it was difficult to place cameras within her house since someone was always home.

"So what do you think of L?' He questioned a little curious of her perception of the great detective, the one thorn on his pathway to becoming the God of the new world, a world free of sinners and people who didn't deserve to live.

"L is I suppose a sugar crazed detective , but he is undoubtedly brilliant you can see it in his eyes , he has the look there is no way he is going to let Kira go , but then again I have hardly had any interaction with him so there is no way that I can draw any precise conclusions but that man is sharp , there is no stone he will unturned but he is also overly confident in his abilities I can't say if that's a good thing or bad thing since I don't know him yet " Suki shrugged without care as they approached the sidewalk opposite her building .

"But I can tell you this Light "Suki spoke as she turned to face the male who was watching her with darkened eyes something that did not escape her notice, "Who am I to make judgements on what is right or wrong? Kira has not hurt me personally so I am unaware of the fear that resides in criminals , we have to take into consideration the fact that crimes rates have dropped because of Kira and criminals are actually thinking before committing crimes but then again isn't this a classic symptom of God complex ? I will not take sides in this matter. Who am I to judge? God or Humans, Mass murderer or God? I don't know and honestly I don't want to know. I'm a selfish person Light as long as my family is safe I will stay away from both. It may come off as cowardly to people that I refuse to choose a side and to them I have nothing to say because I don't care for other people's opinions, I did once tried so hard to be someone who that person could be proud of but not anymore. I will do what I think is right for me and the people around me. Let it be L or God himself I refuse to choose and I won't say sorry for being selfish, each and everyone in this world is selfish. I wear it on my sleeve others just do a very good job of hiding it beneath the mask"

S couldn't help but think of Ciel , Sebastian and the others at the manor , yes they were her family and in a way they were in danger from Kira as well .

Ciel's work was not clean and his name was well known in the underworld, it was not long for Kira to start attacking global criminals whose names were not released yet but she could not take that risk with Ciel 's life . That boy he was her family, he took her in when she was cast away suffering from near starvation and impendent death.

He and Sebastian never forced her into helping them surely in the beginning it looked like Ciel had saved her with the purpose of acquiring a new servant but it was only the mask he wore. Beneath that arrogant pompous face of an aristocrat laid someone who cared quiet deeply for the people in his life and if S could help in stopping Ciel's death she would not think twice before slitting Lights throat if it came to choosing .

She would have done so if L was not involved in this case she could not risk having her own identity revealed before it was time, by staying on the case she can monitor both Light and L, if push came to shove well she would have to resort to drastic means .

Plus there was also the shinigami that hovered over light she was so curious about that – A god of death that she could see with her own eyes clear as day without any question , she had no doubt that this killing power of Kira was somehow attached to the shinigami hovering over Light . And boy did S love a mystery which was her Kryptonite.

Light watched with a piercing gaze when her back was turned, he found it intriguing that she would not take sides in this case but then again no normal person who valued their lives would not outright state that they supported one side plus there was always the question of L turning her to support him, her belief in Kira and L was still split however she could still be moulded into his goddess.

Her words made sense to Light as he watched her walk away from him crossing the road to enter the building; his gaze never wavered as she greeted the security showing them her residence card before gaining entry into the building.

"Why Light you certainly look like your thinking hard, what's with your fascination with this girl?"

Ryuk questioned with a throaty chuckle as he hovered over Light his yellow orb like eyes watching the scene unfold in front of him, she had made this game very interesting for the shinigami and he would not deny that he would love to see how this played out for Light who was already developing an unhealthy interest for the girl, Ryuk could see the darkening of Lights eyes, how much more in control would Kira need to be?

Ryuk couldn't help but snicker like a child who had found his favourite toy , his eyes glazed over the numbers over the girls head. So much potential in this girl but the question would always remain why was she doing it?

Light never responded to Ryuks words he merely watched Suki walk away until he could see her no more as she disappeared inside the building. She was dangerous because she could think and put information together, if she did not understand she would not let go of the matter until she found a solution for it. It was both an obstacle and a treat, he just needed her on his side – her death would be such a loss of an intelligent mind and Light really did not want to resort to an unnecessary death.

"I guess she figured it out didn't she?" Light stated loudly as his gaze remained fixed on the building that she had vanished into. As expected the emotionless voice of L filled his ears through the earpiece.

"Yes, thank you Light you can head home now "

Stepping through the gates of the building Suki yawned keeping up the persona she had adopted , the video feed inside the buildings were being monitored after all and she could not take that risk not with L on her watch , but strangely all of this was thrilling for the girl . It would give her a chance to see just how good L was in detecting who Kira was and who she really was.

The striking of her heels was the only sound on the steps , her mind running a million miles per second , arriving on her floor she passed a quick glance at the apartment next to hers never had she been so glad to have Ciel and Sebastian far from her , for their own safety they had left the apartment she had no idea how but she supposed that was how they wanted to assure their safety , not that she blamed them because now she was sure her internet was going to be monitored as well .

She wanted nothing more than to see them, it had been a while since she was without their company but right now it was a risk much more than she was ever going to take. Plus if her set plans were working right then L would be receiving a rather interesting piece of information at this very second. A quick smirk made its way on her lips shielded by her hair not visible on the camera feed; she raised her hand knocking on the door of her apartment.

There was only one way to play with L – his brain, confuse it with information and the detective would show it in his actions, it would be subtle the chinks in his armour but S knew how to pick it out carefully after all he thought he could deal with everything that was his arrogance one that S loved picking at to show him that he was in fact human and not an ice cold as he claimed to be – Emotions was something he could not suppress no matter how much he tried to state he couldn't feel .

 _ **A tiny butterfly flapping its wings today at the right time and the right place would bring a hurricane tomorrow**_

_ Past _

 _ **L- 12, S- 10**_

" _**You have to stop hiding here " A dull monotonous voice broke the attention of a S who was curled up beneath the blankets in her room , the rustle of papers and the soft slice of air as a handmade bookmark being placed in order for the girl to not lose her spot , peeking out of her safe space she came into the sight of the boy who was standing at her doorway with a blank expression .**_

" _**I like it within the blankets and before you go into the explanation for the psychological reason as to why blankets are considered as a comfort let me tell you that I know that " S mussed unhappily as she lounged on her bed staring at the ceiling " Plus the idea of doing anything sounds dull to me , physically yes I am not subjected to an action but my brain is working "**_

" _ **I still don't understand as to why you don't come out of here at least you can come join the other students in there lectures "**_

" _ **I prefer to stay in and read genius "S hummed sitting up on her bed letting her feet sway back and forth dangling from the edge " I don't see you attending any lectures L , well not that you need to after all "**_

" _ **You have not attended the classes for a week straight now S "The young detective rubbed his toes together anxiously watching the silvernette stare right him , her crimson gaze was chilling as though she was seeing into his very walls and picking apart his brain one inch by inch .**_

" _ **You have the time to notice that did you? Hmm I'm surprised regarding everything. "Her tone was soft; her words towards him stated with complete lack of empathy something that unnerved the detective. He was not used to her coldness at all.**_

" _**.."**_

 _ **S let out a soft chuckle devoid of all emotion as she stood, the motion causing her silver hair to fall down her back escaping from the loose messy bun she usually kept it in. Clad in a simple white long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans she merely stared at the detective with amused cold eyes , " You called me useless after all L , I mean why would you want to associate with someone who is of no use to you in your Im the greatest detective in the world campaign ?"**_

" _ **I ..."**_

" _ **Ah what were the words?' S can't help with these cases because she does have the deductive capabilities that are required for it , Im sure there are other places she can help with but not these "**_

" _**You don't have the skill level required it is the truth S I don't believe in Lying plus it would have cost s more time if we had to explain everything to you , there was a time frame "**_

" _ **Oh boo hoo , I'm an idiot because I can't decipher the case that the great detective L has placed his golden hands on "**_

" _ **It had a time limit S, I came to find you after the case was done where were you? You were not here "**_

" _ **It's not your concern what I do and where I go , why fill your mind with useless details about me ? You're like a machine L you have no concern for other people's emotions. I was in the room standing next to Watari when you brushed me off in front of others. I'm sorry I'm not perfect for the great L's mind and plus you expected me to wait around after you sent me off, humiliating me in front of all the other students? "**_

" _ **Your possibilities could not have matched up to the conclusion S "**_

" _ **I was the one who gave you the outlining framework for the very same case L "**_

" _ **I never denied that "L replied in the same monotone voice as he stared at her . The sheer sharpness of his gaze might have unnerved other people but to S it hardly made any effect she was used to it by now.**_

" _ **Sure you didn't but you said I'm useless how the hell I am useless? It hurt my feelings L you should not have said that "**_

" _ **Feelings should have no place in cases, if your feelings got hurt it shows your incompetence to separate your priorities "**_

 _ **S bit back her retort sharply, his words pierced her like ice shards that ripped her skin into pieces, a soft sad smile appeared on her lips as she ducked her head down fingers turning china white because of the chokehold she had on the blankets.**_

 _ **First useless and now incompetent? Next probably would be disappointment. She had always tried to match up to him; she worked hard so that she could help him in his cases in the future. Quietly S rolled over pulling the blankets over her form pressing her face into the very softness so that it might quell the silvers of tears that escaped her crimson eyes.**_

 _ **Why did she even feel for this Cold hearted genius?**_

 _ **She never did get the answer to her question after all, all she heard was the patter of feet and the noise of a chair being placed next to the bed and the shift of air when someone sat down.**_

 _ **Why?**_

" _**They have chocolate cake for dessert today " L stated leaning his head lightly towards the bundle of blankets where the only person he could talk to lay curled up , " We should go and get some when we can " he spoke hoping that the mention of her favourite cake would at least make her look at him .**_

 _ **He sat disappointed; she refused to look at him. Maybe tomorrow she would, or even the next day. L found it hard to believe that she would stay angry at him long. She would speak to him wouldn't she?**_

 _ **Were emotions that important?**_

 _ **Fissures would turn into cracks**_

-The Task Force Headquarters' -

The pale light of the computer screens greeted the investigative team, all looked ghoulish in the stark white Light . Light Yagami having officially been requited as a member of the task for in the hunt for Kira , however he was more of a suspect to L , he needed to keep an eye on him anyway so this was the best option . Then there was Suki who L had just invited to join the task force she would be a valuable asset since she had good deductive abilities plus L wanted to observe her and make his own deductions about her. Something about her was weird to the detective , he couldn't yet place his finger on it but he was sure eventually he would be able to pin point exactly what she was hiding and if it turned out she was hiding nothing then at least they would have a valuable member on the force .

"This Girl L how can she be of help?" The inquiring voice Souichirou Yagami broke L out of his musings , the raven haired detective merely picked up his over sweetened tea before speaking ,

" Suki Masomi has been helping out in cases anonymously for years now , back home she used to assist on cases whenever things got too hard or if the cases were too challenging . It was not hard to get the files of the cases she had assisted in. Watari and I have gone through those cases, excluding her own case she has assisted in 12 cases all deemed difficult for the normal police. She used to observe and give clues to the investigative teams through phone calls or written notes all which were easily destructible. Because of my position all details were given to me very quickly without any fault. She has very good deductive abilities and is a welcomed hand into the case, plus everyone here saw how quickly she pieced together the information here a few hours ago. She is a valuable asset."

The nods of the other members assured him that her decision was accepted by the other members, well in the end it was L's decision.

The ever sloppy detective sat hunched over watching the people rub their eyes in exhaustion, he could go on weeks without sleep , they could not ... obviously , the same dull monotonous voice broke the members quiet talks " You can leave now , I shall see you tomorrow ".

There were no protests and everyone shuffled out. L Turned back to the computers, maximizing the window where the footage of Suki's buildings and hallways appeared. Despite their constant efforts, they were unable to place any cameras in her house or any audio wires. Someone was always there, Suki spend a lot of free time with the elderly neighbour named Mr. Tanaka, and the older man would always thank her for making him meals or come for a cup of tea at the door.

Nothing unusual, nothing different, it was a normal routine. Maybe they would have to resort to a little house breaking to install cameras into her house, surveillance was necessary after all. He needed more Intel on this girl and he needed it now before he could make full fledged deductions about her.

L had just reached for the bowl of sugar cubes intending on finishing the remaining cubes when the screen in front of him flickered, casting a static look on his face. L sat up a little straighter, his eyes intent on the screen what was happening now? A mere model failure? That was not possible since all the equipment was of the highest quality.

"L" The usually calm voice of Watari now rushed and in awe alerted him through the microphone as L's raven eyes gazed at the screen " We have just received a picture , I'm sure you want to see this "

" Yes , Please display it Watari "" L replied , picking up a single sugar cube intent on devouring that piece with relish however the image that appeared on the screen silenced his thoughts and mind completely . The bowl fell to the floor, the pristine white cubes lying abandoned on the floor.

L stood without care of stepping on the very cubes, his own mind and heart running a thousand miles per second ,the image was slightly grainy , but it displayed the image of a someone standing near the one of the walls of a buildings , pale arms exposed by a short sleeved shirt and countless bracelets adorning her wrists a figure that made L's eyes widen ... had she changed so much in the past few years? long , billowing locks of silver hair and wide crimson eyes that gazed at no one in particular yet there was a tall figure standing next to her. The gaze was as same as he remembered – Cold and detached. He recognized her instantly how could he not?. So many years of searching for her and here she was, it proved that L had not seen a hallucination, he had not lost her she was still alive.

He could see it in his haze of memories, the one thing he had promised her and was intent to keep it whether she wanted to see him again or not. He needed to see her, speak to her once even if she refused to talk to him.

" _**Hey L " He could hear her voice like it was just yesterday when they sat pouring over books in the Library of the orphanage .**_

 _ **The Soon to be Detective had merely acknowledged her with a turn of his head that was their way of speaking.**_

" _ **If I ever got lost would you find me again?" The silvernette enquired as her feet swayed slowly back and forth, a book perched on her lap and wide crimson eyes peering at him with a curious look in her eyes.**_

" _**I have no idea what this question has to do with literature"**_

 _ **L stated blatantly as he observed the silvernette with hidden interest as to what was going on in that brain of hers at that precise moment. Submerged with books as she sat on the table L couldn't help but tease her with an emotionless face knowing that it would get onto her nerves.**_

" _ **Just answer it won't you? Why does everything need to have a meaning with your mind ? "The girl huffed with an impatient look**_

 _ **The teen couldn't help but sigh yet a small barely visible smile made its way on his lips as he looked at the silvernette .**_

" _ **I would chase you to the ends of whatever fantasy world you chose to disappear to "He stated quietly gesturing to the pile of books she always seemed to have around her. Her answering smile was enough for him to quirk his lips up in a faint smile.**_

" _ **I will hold you that promise L" S hummed in her soft voice as she gazed at him with one of her warm smiles.**_

 _ **The pair merely stared at each other before Watari came in and called them away for lunch.**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **Hold you**_

 _ **Promises**_

 _ ****_

 _ **(I'm glad to be finally Back! Please Review and favourite – Until next time!  
TheHeavyRains ^^)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**(AND IM BACK! I'm still alive! This story has not been abandoned it won't ever will! Please enjoy this chapter and review / favourite! To all those who have thank you so much! Im looking forward to your continued support!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters or its plot lines! I only own Suki and S as well as any new plot lines I introduce!**_

 _ **In this chapter we will learn a little more about S and L's thoughts regarding the other , S's past with Ciel and the beginning of her figuring out the reason for her eyes )**_

 **CHAPTER 17: NOSTALGIA**

 _ **Phantomhive Manor – London ( 10 days before L's broadcast )**_

" _ **Just amuse me enough to say why should you be going to Japan of all places?" Cerulean blue eyes looked up in annoyance from the huge stack of papers spread all over the mahogany desk, a gently steaming cup of tea remained discarded while those blue eyes were boring glaciers into her soul since bullets would be too immature and childish for the great Ciel Phantomhive .**_

 _ **Despite the fact that S hated having an argument with Ciel of all people she needed to do this. Sighing softly she leaned her head back slightly letting her silver hair pool all the way down to her waist , cocking her head to the side to look properly .Albeit a little adoringly at the young male who she considered her own brother despite the fact that he acted like an insensitive asshole with his dog in the manger attitude. Ciel Phantomive the most feared name in the underworld of Britain was a young man ... far too young for the immense pressure he carried each and every day. Sometimes she wondered how was he able to keep sane.. Alive after everything that had happened to him. Here he sat dressed in a pair of ankle length navy shorts, grey sweatshirt which had been rolled up at the sleeves showcasing his milky skin, starring down at her like he was reprimanding her.**_

 _ **This brat was shorter than her as well! Ugh the irony.**_

" _ **Ciel ... you know why I'm going there again mind you. I saw something very interesting when I took down your target"**_

" _ **You ended a case and came back with something extremely supernatural which is deeply unsafe mind you "**_

" _ **Aw are you worried about me?" S grinned teasing his playfully leaning her head on her elbow. The sour look on Ciel's face instantly resulted in her bursting out in loud giggles; the scoff that emitted from Ciel's lips was enough motivation for her to playfully hide her laughter under the palm of her hand.**_

" _ **Worried about you leaking out info about me more like it" Ciel hummed leaning back slightly to look at her even more intently yet there was the small curl of his lips that was enough for S and basically anyone who knew Ciel well that he was actually just being playful.**_

" _ **Supernatural and us have a deep relationship Ciel , you of all people know that entirely too well" S hummed leaning her head back a little more while catching the entirely focused eyes of Ciel , a soft pang of sympathy went out for the young boy . He was in worse than anyone else.**_

" _ **Supernatural or not are you sure this will be worth it?" Ciel broke eye contact with her nimble fingers picking out another document from the stack, one of the many papers she could never get her hands on.**_

 _ **Deflection, always deflection from taking about the aspect of the supernatural in their own lives.**_

" _ **Something tells me this will be worth it. Where there is a mass killing spree like this and a very obvious supernatural creature hanging above a high school student well... Light Yagami has certainly spiked my interest" With a sigh S stood up, the puffed sleeved silken blue top settled at her jeans covered hips , making her way to the huge Victorian themed window behind Ciel .**_

 _ **Leaning her elbows on the low windowsill S casted her blood red gaze outside with a small smile on her lips knowing Ciel would catch onto her real reasons after all.**_

" _ **Ah I forgot you can see the name and the time span" Ciel's soft voice broke her concentration slightly.**_

" _ **I wish I had that luxury to forget Ciel, to be quite honest this might be my chance to find out more regarding these eyes that I have been cursed with in a way."**_

" _ **Your eyes or the knowledge of the fact that where there is the existence of an unsolvable crime is you know who will come there right? Is this some childish need of yours to reconnect with the man who literally discarded you?" For a young man Ciel was far too perspective for his own good, well it was a must because of the line of work he was in . Ciel always has been extremely intelligent. He snapped back at her in that cool monotone voice both familiar in a present and past memory inducing**_

" _ **More along the lines of screwing with his mind till he can't handle himself anymore. He is going to pay Ciel and I'm going to fuck with his brain till he is hurting, just like he hurt me. The issue with Light Yagami is my main focus, I want to talk to the creature, and he/she might be more inclined to answer a few questions of mine since I am quite different myself as well. Curiosity breeds more curiosity after all."**_

" _ **You speak the truth in a way. I don't control you and if you think this will help you find some answers then who am I to deny the opportunity to do so? Although I must caution you that you have to return back if things get out of your control. Sebastian is only a phone call away and so are the others" Ciel looked away from S's leaning figure to pick up another document from the pile.**_

" _ **By others do you mean him?" S hummed in a low tune while making her way back to Ciel's desk corner and propping herself up on the mahogany table.**_

" _ **You are his favourite after all. I have lost count of the number of times you stayed back in his shop while he worked on his coffins or whatever is that he does in there" The playfulness in Ciel's voice was a much needed break from the seriousness S had prepared herself to encounter .**_

" _ **The undertaker and I have a deep connection. I guess after you and Sebastian he is the only one who understands the situation I am in. He has a few quirks of his own but he has more knowledge about the dark than we do combined"**_

" _**Yes , Yes now shoo go away and pack I have work to do" Ciel dismissed her with a low hand wave just as S giggled and ruffled his hair playfully leaning down slightly to wrap her arms around the young boy much to his displeasure and squirming .**_

" _ **Get off me ..." Ciel squirmed getting annoyed at her antics before he felt her voice mellow down , a seriousness settling down on her features as she rested her head on top of Ciel's soft blue-black hair " Thank you"**_

 _ **The young man sighed softly and rested his own head against S's shoulder. He would never admit it out loud, ever, that he considered S more than a friend ... she was the older sister he had always wanted. She was family and Ciel found it hard to literally deny her anything. Yes he acted like a cold and insensitive prick at times but he knew that S had full knowledge of how he was really but she probably had no idea of the extent to which Ciel and Sebastian cherished her. The manor residents adored her , Undertaker treated her like a princess , even his own Aunt Ann loved her to the point that she had accepted her into the family but he often wondered if S really knew this . It was hard for someone who felt discarded to feel accepted again , he knew that feeling a little too well .**_

 _ **Watching her skip away with too many ideas in her brain made Ciel let out what seemed like a long suffering sigh. He wouldn't even think once before helping her if things went haywire... He only hoped that it would not turn out to be too much of a sticky situation.**_

 **Present**

If you had the chance to go back in time and change things, would you actually consider it ? The most obvious answers for nearly half of the human population would be a yes. There were always things that people regret doing, people they wish they had not ignored, opportunities they wished they would have never missed. However you're present is always shaped by your past, you right now is a reflection of the things that you overcame so it would be appropriate to say that if certain incidents that you regret happening did not in fact happen – you would not be the person you are right now. It would be easy to say that you wanted to change things but the hidden fear of messing up your already messed up timeline is something every time traveller in any piece of fiction would have warned you against.

One does not mess with time

Because Time messes back with you and it does so without any remorse or care.

S did not believe in regrets – there was no point in it. It happened and so one must forget about it. If she had the constant weight of regrets swinging over her head like a sword, ready to cut her down the moment she felt vulnerable – she would have probably died a long time ago. She once was a deeply emotional person, wearing her heart out on her sleeve but her life at the Phantomhive manor had taught her the importance of being more rational than emotional. She loved them, God she loved her family back at the manor but she also understood the fact that she needed to ask for help when she wanted it.

Luckily her help was already on it way.

Lounging as she was in her bed, covered with a blanket with her legs tucked into an additional pair of socks under the blanket, S yawned softly before reaching over to grasp the brown plush teddy from her nightstand. The young woman had decided to remain covered even though it was her bedroom and it should offer her some privacy from the eyes of Light and L but she had no faith nor trust in either of the two .She fully expected cameras in her room eventually and the zoom surveillance cameras on her 24/7, if there was one thing that L did very well, it was a complete disregard for the other persons comfort and boundaries. He felt he was entitled to everything just because he was the greatest detective in the world.

Hard to knock any kind of sense into the mind of someone who had a perception like that. Difficult indeed.

Light Yagami ... well he was in easy words a megalomaniac. Someone she had no intentions of ever becoming close with. He was dangerous because of the power he held and sadly the same power was slowly corrupting him, eating away at the sanity of Light – leaving behind the alter ego whose name was Kira . However she couldn't deny that because of Kira crime rates had dropped all over the world. She didn't hate him... nor did she choose to state that his method was wrong, why would she in the first place? There was no right and wrong in these world just results, if it brought forth good results then why look at the methods? But then again the question of morality would always come into place, was it really that right or wrong? The game of life was and always will be very grey. S herself didn't believe in the concept of 'morally right or wrong'. She only knew one concept – protection and survival. Her loyalty only existed for her family that was back in England.

The melodic tone of her phone ringing roused her from her immersed state. Groaning S reached towards to the drawer table to pick up her phone, a frown instantly coming over her lips on seeing the caller id 'Panda', a name so cute for someone she had no wish to talk to . Sighing softly she rolled over in her bed and clicked accept on the call mentally preparing herself for playing her role well.

"Hello?"

"Come over and bake sweets for me "

" No , stop calling and even if you insist on paying for them which I am going to take double the amount from you anyway , I am not coming over to that hotel where a bunch of men are"

"You do realize that they are morally right Police Men right? It's not like anything will actually happen to you"

"And you do realize that I have more of an issue of being around you unmonitored than police men? You look crazy and you stare at people like your mentally devouring them. Sue me for not wanting to subject myself to the processes of your insane eyes"

"I assure you I am not crazy, I'm the detective L"

"Just print it on a billboard then, just because your L does not give you the right to order me around especially since you're not paying me for being around you"

"I could have you killed you know? Just because you know what I look like"

It was a threat, of course it was as monotonous it sounded in L's dull voice.

"Mhm go ahead, I'm innocent let's see how the general public react to that. You are L but I'm not without tricks of my own I have my own plans , if I die you best be sure that the general public will get wind of the fact that the great detective L orchestrated the death of a young girl whom he took into the investigation himself just because she felt unsafe around him . If the general public knows so will Kira. As an innocent victim of the brutality of L don't you think that he might be more inclined to make the people hate you more? You would become public enemy no 1 L. Do you really want that?"

Silence.

For a few seconds all Suki heard was the deafening silence on the other end but she could hear the mental clogs working in the depth of L's mind . She would be dammed if she let L run over her like in the past.

"People's opinions have never bothered me"

"That's quite sad; things in your life might have turned out better if you cared to understand the reason behind those opinions"

"This is pointless"

"Exactly, so stop bothering me I will come after I'm done with my work, I need to keep up with my grades, have Light to keep you company I will be there in 2-3 hrs"

"Unfortunately Light is at University where you should be too if I am right"

"I should be however I am dealing with girl issues and I would prefer to not be uncomfortable throughout the day"

Was Suki embarrassed? No not at all and with the non challent way she spoke it was quite clear that she didn't find it unsettling to say like the girls which were quite the taboo subject to state out loud because of the societal gaze. If L felt uncomfortable good for him and if he didn't then well for him again, Suki would not censor herself purely to please him.

"Of course, I suppose you would prefer to stay in bed today. I've heard heat packs and useful so kindly use them as much as possible. I will be awaiting your arrival"

"Wait Ryuu how is Mr Yagami doing? Light told me that he had a stroke and was unwell"

She could hear the soft hum leave the detectives lips at her words , her own teeth bit down on the inside of her lips as her fingertips traced the patterns on her blanket while waiting for L to answer . As much as she hated Light, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Mr Yagami . He was so firm in his belief that his beloved son could do no wrong that even if the evidence was placed right in front of his eyes he would still not believe it.

His affection and love for his own flesh and blood would counter attack anything said by anyone... This was definitely something Light was most certainly be counting on and hence was able to get away with everything he had been doing. Belief was such a dangerous thing; it could build yet destroy, see but yet keep it unseen in the motives of protecting itself.

Shame really , Suki could only hope that this would not end badly for Mr Yagami because she had experienced what power could do to somebody , Light had too much of it and he was letting it over take his own senses

"Mr Yagami is fine mostly but deeply weakened by the stroke . I wouldn't expect him to return to the task force for a few days"

"He should rest. Anyway I will come by later so I'll see you soon Ryuu"

Not giving L a chance to speak Suki cut the call and yawned softly chucking her phone down gently on the soft bedding before curling up within the sheets closing her eyes instantly. She could feel it, the invisible eyes of countless cameras tracing her every move. She felt drained in more ways than one. There was still a part of her that wanted L to recognise her otherwise why was she dropping little hints for the detective to pick up on, would he actually be able to pick up on it? That really was the question. There was still the nagging existence of that one small part of the young girl who was infatuated with the detective .Affection was truly dangerous after all.

There were many instances when she hated being within the frequency of L. God how she wanted to run up to him and smack the living hell out of his stupid droopy face. She never quite understood why he was still looking for her, after what BB had told her regarding L's almost scary obsession with digging out any traces of her existence she began to wonder if it was more because he wanted to make sure she would never reveal his full name rather than the fact that he had any shred of feelings left in him..And just want to reconnect with a lost friend. A soft scoff escaped her lips as she burrowed herself into the depths of her blanket cocoon.

She longed for the softness of the Phantomhive Manor beds, to taste Sebastian's cooking, to tend to the gardens with Finny and run around MayRin making sure she did not drop the expensive china on the floor, stop Bard from using firearms in the kitchens , continue her lessons with Undertaker. But mostly she missed the feeling of home that came with being with Ciel. Sure he was a bratty, egoistical asshole most of the time but he was also warm, usually kind and had a different perception on things. She didn't deny the fact that he could be ruthless and disgustingly cold hearted when it came to make really difficult decisions, decisions that she had found it very hard to understand at the beginning. She was only to be one of his protectors someone who would watch his back when shit hit the fan... As it usually did when one got mixed up with the underworld however things had taken a different turn than expected for either of them.

Funny how things had turned out and she had actually found a place where she belonged among this group of misfits.

The case with L was so much different than what she could understand. She knew why she was doing this – that was one aspect which was completely clear within her mind , just answers and her sadistic side couldn't help but enjoy the idea of a little bit of torment . S was no angel and Suki was just a persona she had created which would shatter soon enough once she figured out the main reason as to why there was a huge rag doll version of a supernatural being hovering over Light's head.

S had seen the flashing numbers bathed in red her entire life but she had never seen a figure such as that, intrigued was such an understatement. Curiosity in her case would either get her killed or worse it would lead to so much drama between herself and L but she couldn't just stay away from the situation. She did have certain plans in place but didn't know when she would have to use it, the quicker the better since the faster she acquired the answers the faster she could leave.

Ugh so many thoughts would give her a migraine, letting out a soft groan she rolled over slightly burying her face further into the pillows content on smothering herself to a few blissful hours of sweet oblivion sleep.

 _Task Force Headquarters:_

For the first time in the years since L had taken on the mantle of being the world's most famous detective had Watari seen the young man ignore the huge piece of cake that had been sitting there for nearly untouched , with its icing intact . He knew why of course, it was hard to not see the cause when it had been blown up on a large screen computer in every possible angle in one of L's private computers. L had forgone sleep... yet again in his quest to strip each and every little crevice of information from a black and white picture. But Watari could not blame the desperation that ooze out of every little action that L exhibited. He had seen the young man pine and suffer for years in order to find some shred of evidence that what he had been searching for was not lost forever.

Now in the heat of the Kira case L had been handed such a crucial piece of information about her ... about S that he couldn't help but simply stand back and watch as L sent his overworked being into an overdrive over finding out more. Give L a thread of information and he would strip the earth dry to find out the rest of the pieces of the puzzle , he did not understand the concept of the word ' easy' it was always intense , no in-between . There was an almost crazed look in his eyes, the darkened pupils turned into soulless masses of coal that only responded to more information. If it was not more about the picture then L didn't want to hear about it, he had only taken a few seconds of break to watch and talk to Suki Masomi before diving headfirst into figuring out more about his S.

For every little piece of information that L figured out he wouldn't rest even in the slightest because there is always something more for him to find out. It was such a relentless process that sometimes even Watari got tired of it but L didn't, that he supposed was one of the reasons as to why he was the greatest detective in the world. But this mantel had come with a very high cost, one that L was paying for even today. He had lost someone very important to him and that person's absence had affected him to the point that he had become even more guarded than usual.

" L, the rest of the task force are here you should go meet them" Watari stated in a soft but firm voice so as to not startle the detective but also assert the authority that he still had over L. He waited for a few moments hoping his words would have some effect. Quietly he waited eyes fixed on the hunched over male who almost looked like a statue for how still he sitting , Watari would have pronounced him dead if not the fact that he could see the low rise and fall of his chest that he was in fact very much alive . Honestly he was astounded that the screen by itself had not caught fire because of how intensely L was glaring at it.

"Did you track the IP address?"

"You already asked me at least 20 times, but yes we did and it was untraceable .Whoever sent this is extremely good at hiding their tracks. Too good in fact, it seems that they have been doing this for quite some time or they are really good at this. Even our serves were unable to track it." Watari's voice carried hints of exasperation since he had repeated this answer over and over again. Was L's memory failing him?

" It seems like she had plenty of practice over the years" There was a hint of nostalgia in his usually monotonous voice , a little bit of relief also to know that she was in fact alive but Watari was deeply sceptical about this fact . In a way he had full right to be, since he couldn't really understand why S would choose to contact them now? Why after all these years? Did she finally pick up on the fact that L was searching for her? So many questions that Watari failed to have answers for unless he could figure out her own intentions.

The main question that had been plaguing Watari's mind since all the events had begun to take place was that was it really S in the first place?. It could easily be someone else in place of her, what if she had told someone else?

Questions, questions that is all this entire trip ended up being. When would the actual answers start coming in?

"I am already aware of what you are thinking Watari , I can see the cogs working in your brain faster than ever but fear not I just know that this is her"

"I beg to differ L, all of this seems too well planned. Everything is happening exactly in one place. After all of these years why would she choose now then?"

"You don't really understand her do you? She knows exactly what she is doing. This is exactly how I would have expected her to act anyway. This is how her brain works; I admire it actually because she knows I'll enjoy this trail even more. Hook Line and Sinker. I'm willing to play along because in the end this trail will lead me to her and that is all I want"

"So you are willingly going to play right into her hands? Who knows if she is the still the same and will not expose you?"

Watari's concerns were genuine after all. L understood that better than anyone but Watari had no idea about the shred of hope that had taken into full flame which would not rest till he had her within his sight, hopefully he could talk to her; explain to her at least once that what had happened was more of his foolishness more than anything. He had tried to find her but nothing had worked out because she had hidden her tracks a little too well, very well actually. All his contacts had failed to find out any information about her until, he was sure, it had been willingly been supplied by her.

Once in LA and now here, it was all too well planned. A pattern that was too similar to what she exhibited back at the orphanage. A well drawn out torture, even after having knowledge about this fact L would willingly into her hands.

Such a huge diversion from his portrayed personality. He was not as mechanical as people turned him out to be, he had emotions- feelings, as foreign as that sounded but he had those emotions only for a selected number of people. L supposed that his problem was that he couldn't let go – not her. He just couldn't.

"If she had wanted to expose me then she would have already .She only needs to reach out to Kira publically that she has knowledge about me and Kira would respond. However if you think logically it would also put her into danger. Kira would not think twice before executing her on spot. S has always considered self preservation more important. She has survived so well for so long, she will not risk it by coming out in front of Kira without a proper plan. If she is contacting me first instead of Kira then its quite clear this is both a warning to me and a game to her" An almost playful smile came over L's lips.

Watatri was extremely surprised since he had not seen L smile in years; he had seen him give people the fake smile or the crazed, maniacal smile that people associated with the world's most genius detective but this smile was far too different. For a second Watari could see this same smile on a much younger version of L sitting back to back with the young S as she read one of her countless books , he would just watch her from afar smiling as though no one could see him .

L was enjoying this, he didn't care about the consequences, all he knew that in some silver of a form S was reaching out to him and he would be an idiot to not grab onto the opportunity. If he continued to play along he would eventually find some small loophole that would give him the necessary information about her whereabouts and that's how he would get her back. Sure L would try to reason with her but he was very open with the idea of taking her away by force as long as he could work on making her accept his apology.

Without responding any further L simply stood up and let his fingers tap one of the various buttons on his keypad. Instantly the illuminated screens shut down displaying only a black static, of course he had it password protected but he couldn't let the screen flash the green hue of login, it would be too obvious. The information on this particular computer was far more important than anything else he ever had acquired. Rubbing his toes together – an only indication of his anxiety L walked out of the room with Watatri in toe with him.

So much to do and such little time to do it all. As he glanced at the faces of the investigators he could feel a small pang of pity for them – they all looked beyond exhausted, he supposed they had never dealt with lack of sleep and such a unique case in their life up until now.

Dealing with co-ordinated information from people who had no idea of how he worked was both a challenge and the need of the hour. It had been a few hours since the task force had reassembled again and a briefing of the past findings had been undertaken as well as discussions of new findings. L sat hunched over with a cup of overly – sweetened tea in his nimble fingers watching the investigators pass back and forth various sheets of printed papers, L was waiting for Watari to come back up from escorting Suki Masomi from outside. She may have become a part of the investigation but he didn't trust her enough to have a key card of sorts to enter without any permission.

"Regarding Naomi Misora's disappearance, shouldn't we be opening up an investigation?"

"If we do it definitely should be a separated from the Kira case , and also we will have to use police sketches instead of actual photographs" L looked up as Suki walked in with Watari in toe , he offered her a quick head nod before turning back to the officers who were quite oblivious to her presence and by the grin on her lips it was quite clear that she liked the fact that her arrival had not been announced loudly .

"We are talking about someone who has been missing for over 4 months; chances are that she is probably dead by now"

" Yes but that's not the point of the matter" Suki spoke softly yet causing the task force members to nearly shoot out of their skins since no one had even realised that she was here . Instantly Mogi's expression soured significantly making S mentally roll her eyes, ugh men and their fragile masculinity. "The point is that if she is dead, and by she I assume you are all taking about Naomi Misora, where is the body? Her body can testify if in fact this is a suicide or a murder. If we need to write her off as dead then we need the body, where is it? I assume that is the point L is trying to make out of this... oh thank you"

She quickly bowed to Watari who had seemingly disappeared and re appeared with a chair for her to sit in before disappearing again with a quick nod of his head. Taking her seat next to L , well she didn't really question that , Suki looked up to find the detective watching her with eyes alight with interest " Um am I right Ryuu ? and Good Morning by the way" she hummed handing over the box she was carrying .

Instantly L sobered up significantly as he peered at the name stamped on the cover of the box "Oh you brought some more, I must thank you for them" he murmured with a glimmer of emotion in his voice.

"Pay up Ryuu these were expensive and I expect to leave for home today with the money, there were only 3 remaining and I had to raise the price a little because some other chick wanted some as well so I had to pay more so Im taking twice the money from you because you made me stand in line when I'm in a world of pain of my own" Suki groaned leaning back against the seat resting her hands on her dress covered stomach before closing her eyes.

"Ah yes, I assume you need some hot water packs as well? If you wish to lie down or get comfortable or need anything don't hesitate to ask me or Watari" L hummed already taking out the box from the plastic.

It was quite clear from some of the faces that peered at them that the investigators were slightly repulsed at their non challant talking of Suki on her monthly cycle. She could feel the gazes digging into her skin even with her eyes closed.

Suki hummed, S bleeding through her nice persona, her voice ice cold and sharp enough to make the men shiver in some unknown fear " I pity the women in your lives officers , your basically judging a female because she choose to be vocal about her body's monthly strain . Please don't forget without us going through this none of humanity would exist so I would advice those who are judging me to grow up a little"

"She is right after all, this is the modern world and she has nothing that would cause one to give her such looks" L chimed in without missing a beat.

"Awe are you supporting me Ryuu ? I might faint from your chivalry oh handsome Knight!"

" If you are going to faint please do so on the couch or something I am not picking you up from wherever you fall and get labelled as a pervert thank you very much" L shot back as he peeled the lid off the wrapping that was holding some really expensive chocolate mousse.

However the atmosphere in the room developed a new urgency as Watari walked in,

"L hurry, something seems to be happening on Sakura TV"

 _ **(I'm glad to be finally back! Please Review and favourite – Until next time!  
TheHeavyRains ^^)**_


End file.
